CID-Teens file(chapter 2)
by arianadobriyal12
Summary: this is the second chapter of ff cid teens file..both negative and positive comments are welcomed :) they will encourage me a lot :) :D
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much guys for reviewing! Thank you .1 , katiiy and :) **

** - i will keep your words in my mind and thanks for correcting me :) so guyz i couldn't wait and within couple of hours i got ideas for the 2nd chapter :) again sorry for mistakes guys...the chapter is as follows :)**

**In the bureau at 4:30 am**

kavin- manali...dushyant manali! manali! kitna beautiful hogi na voh jagah! beautiful scenes, snowfall aur kya pata mere gud looks par koi ladki mujh par fida ho jaye ;)

dushyant(irritated)- hey bhagwaan! kavin tu mujhe pichle 20 minute se is hi baat se paka raha hai! ham vaha case ke liya jaa rahe hai ladkiyan patane nahi ! pls ab band karde yeh sab! koi ladki tujh jaise ladke ke peeche nahi padegi

kavin- hayeee...jealous ho gaya mera yaar! ;)

dushyant(whispering)-yeh apna maanisik santulan kho baitha hai.

just then ishita,divya,tarika and purvi enters

purvi- oh god! itni subah toh main apni life mein pehli baar jagi hu...!

tarika-haan yaar neend kharaab ho gayi meri...acha khaasa so rahi thi mai! divya tumhe neend nahi aa rahi kya? tum toh refreshed lag rahi ho...

divya- maam meri aadat hai main jaldi jag jaati hu exercise karne liye.

ishita- jo bhi ho divya yaar par mai itni jaldi kabhi bhi nahi jagi just like purvi maam...(yawning) mai toh bahut thaki hui hu...itni thaki hui hu ki chalne ka bhi man nahi kar raha...

purvi,tarika and divya laughs at her antics

dushyant(to kavin in lower voice)- ishita aadhi nend mei kitni sweet lag rahi haina! so angelic in her natural look :)

kavin(in dushu's ears)- teri haseena tujhe hi beautiful aur angelic lagegi na ;)

dushyant stares at him while he smirks

tarika-dushyant aur kavin tum kab aae itni jaldi voh bhi !

purvi- maine to inhe dekha hi nahi !

dushyant- bas thodi der pehle aaye hai...u can say ki aadhe ghante pehle.

kavin(teasing)-kyu tu soya nahi? kiske khayaalo mei tha mere dost ;)

dushyant gives him an angry look while all of them then disturbed shreya enters.

tarika notice this and signals purvi to come with her and talk to of them go to shreya.

tarika- shreya tum itni disturbed kyu ho? any problem? pls batao ham tumhari help kar sake hai.

purvi- pls batao shreya! we can help you.

shreya- nothing yaar bas itni jaldi uthi hu na toh ajeeb lag raha hai.

purvi signals to tarika that the reason is something else

purvi- koi baat nahi but agar koi baat ho jo tang kar rahi ho toh zaroor batana.

the duo were watching them form the door.

abhi- daya maine tumhe sab bata diya hai ki shreya ki shaadi kyu ho rahi hai. please control karna apne aap ko. tum dekh rahe ho na ki shreya bhi nahi sambhal paa rahi hai apne aap ko. use tumhari zaroorat hai. tum use please mat chodna daya.

daya- dikh raha hai abhi par mujhe bhi tere sahare ke zaroorat hai. tu mujhe mat chodna.

abhi - chal ab andar chalte hai.

they entered the bureau and after them acp,nikhil,pankaj,freddy,sachin was watching her tired purvi which got noticed by nikhil.

nikhil- kya baat hai sir? aap jabse aaye hai purvi ko hi dekhe jaa rahe hai?

sachin-nikhil tum bhi...well tumse kya chupana. haan purvi meri best friend hai toh anything for her.

nikhil- correction my brother purvi aapki friend se kuch zyada hai isiliye kuch bhi apne pyaar ke liye haina sir! m i right?

sachin gives him a sharam se paani paani look. after some time they catch a flight to manali and within 4-5 hours they came to manali.

pankaj in flight (shouting)- yay!yay!yay! oh my god! snowfall! manali! mai aa gaya! the great pankaj is here!

air hostess- sir please be silent!

pankaj comes to his senses and sees all passengers staring at him. sachin couldnt control his laughter and bursts out laughing, watching him laughing acp,shreya,daya,abhi,tarika,freddy,kavin,dushyant,ishita,divya and nikhil bursts out laughing too...

they come to the airport and in excitement of snowfall purvi dances outside the airport.

acp- purvi kya kar rahi ho? public place! please behave!

shreya(controlling her laugh)- yes purvi bas bas.

acp gets a message that the room he booked in hotels were full.

acp- damm it!

dushyant- kya hua sir? everythings fine?

acp- dushyant jo rooms hamne book karvaye the voh full ho gaye. pata nahi yaha par koi hotel dhanka acha khaasa milega bhi ya nahi... kya kare?

kavin- sir koshsh karte hai.

they got 2 cars on rent and then they go in search for a hotel...unfortunately they dont finad a hotel to stay

nihil- sir ab kya kare? saare hotels booked hai...

acp-saara locha dcp ne kiya hai!...hamare liye rooms tab book nahi kiye usne? ab kaha jaye?

shreya- sir mere mausaji ke ghar chale arnab dobriyal ke ghar?

**In dobriyals mansion**

madhu- arnab misha ko roko dekho panchi ko kaise tang kar rahi hai yeh!

panchi- misha i will kill you mujhe voh cream dedo varana mai bahut marungi tumhe!

misha- comeon birdy show me your jalwa! comeon!

piya- arrey misha misha ruk ja!

arnab- bas bas bas! (he stops misha and panchi from fighting) tumhe pata haina shreya aane wali hai...

piya-haan aur dekho kya haalat kardi tumne room ki...ab kon theek karega ise?

madhu(crying)-yeh sab tumhari galti hai arnab! aur...aur chadao misha ko apne sar pe sar pe bitha lo ise! arnab she is getting out of hand aaj yeh haal hai aage kya hoga?

arnab- bas bas mai raju se kehke theek karvata hu yeh sab aur misha no sahitaani varna pocket maoney nahi milegi !

misha- huh! sab log is birdy se pyaar karte hai! meri saviour jab aaegi na toh dekh lena! meri toh ab do do mesiaah ho jayenge ek ariana aur ek shru!(nick name of shreya here is shru)

**on the road**

acp- acha thik hai shreya. par ham zyada din vaha nahi rahenge jab koi available hotel mil jayega ham chale jayenge ghar se.

shreya- sir mai unhe inform kar deti hu.

shreya informs arnab.

**The dobriyal mansion**

arnab- arrey madhu ! shreya ke saath cid ki team bhi aaegi... unhe koi hotel nahi mil raha!

madhu- thik hai aur tum raj ko bolo yeh saaf karne ke liye! tumhari betiyon ne toh meri haalat kharab kar rakhi hai...

arnab(teasing)- okay okay meri maa sab ho jayega!

**On the road**

kavin notices his car tyre punctured...he opens and is shocked to see the stephanie also punctured.

kavin- sir problem ho gayi hai! yeh gaadi ka tyre puncture ho gaya hai...

acp- oh god! abhi hona tha yeh

freddy- sir aatma toh nahi hain! maine suna hai ki manali mei bhi aatmaein hai

all smirk while acp gets angry

abhi and daya- freddy tum nahi sudhroge!

pankaj- sir sach keh rahe sair abhi sir! kahi

acp (cutting him)- chup raho nalayako! kavin ek kaam karte hai dushyant aur tum mechanic ko bulao aur theek karvayo... tab tak ham sab shreya ke saath dobriyals mansion jaate hai.

they all leave kavin and dushu and head towards the dobriyal mansion. after half an hour the tyre gets repaired and they head towards dobriyal mansion. they see a girl wearing jeans shrug,blue jeans,white shirt,chocolate brown hair with golden streaks driving a bike.

kavin(blowing up the horn)- yeh ladki saamne se hat kyu nahi rahi? kitna horn maara mhai maine!

dushyant- ruk dekhte hai.

they try to overtake her but they are unable to do so...kavin gets angry and hits her bike...

dushyant- kavin are you out of your senses?

kavin- oh god! lets go to her! dekhte hai ki zyada toh nahi lagi...

they both come out of their car and picks her bike up.

kavin- i..i am ...i am sorry!

girl(shouting)- you idiot! tumhe jab gaadi chalni nahi aati toh chalate kyu ho?

kavin(angered)- aapko jab baat karni nahi aati toh aap karti kyu hai?

girl(angered)- tumhe jab baat karne ki tameez nahi hai toh baat kyu karte ho?

kavin(angered)- aapko jab bike chalana nahi aata toh kyu chalati hai? ghar par kyu nahi reh sakti aap?

dushyant tries to stop their fight but the girl cuts him off

girl- tum mujhe nahi sikhaoge! get lost varana daat tod dungi tu jaanta nahi hai ki mai hu kaun!

kavin- i dont want to know get off my way!

girl- you will pay for this!

she hits kavins leg

kavin- aaahh! oh god! what the...

girl(cuts him off)- yaad rakhna! aage se panga mat lena mujhse. bahut bhaari padega loser!

she picks her bike up stares at him angrily and continues to go to her destination. dushyant controls his laugh

kavin(angry)- bloddy loser! (he notices dushyant laghing) tu has kyu raha hai?

dushyant(bursts out laughing)- tu ek ladki se maar kha gaya yaar! kya keh raha tha bureau mei ki koi ladki tujhpe fida ho jayegi! buahhahhhhahaaah! yaha par toh tu hi khud ladkiyo se maar kha raha hai!

kavin-dikha di na apni dosti ab chal hasna band kar!

they drive towards the dobriyal mansion and after half an hour they reach there. both of them are greeted by misha,piya and panchi...to much his shock he finds the girl that got hit by his car there. both of them boil in anger watching each other there.

what will happen next?who is the girl who got hit by kavin's car?will this manali trip bring our dareya closer? what will it store for our sachvi,abhirika and dareya? guess poeople guess :)

**A/N- sorry guys bahut lamba update kar diya...hope sab padhte padhte so nahi gye :) well i will be back with another chapter of this ff. till then please review my ff:) both negative and positive comments are welcomed :)**


	2. chapter 3

**hi guys! mera next chapter hai so enjoy reading :)**

shreya and team reaches the dobriyal mansion. panchi opens the door.

panchi- shru! my sister kaisi hai! oh my god!

shreya- mujhe kya hona hai m always fine.

just then misha comes

misha- shru!shru!shru!meri jaanebahar! kaisi hai tu! tujhe kitna miss kiya maine! finally tu ab mujhe is birdy ki chirp se bacha legi :P yay! meri messiah!

madhu- panchi maisha tum dono kya sab logo ko bahar hi rakhe rahogi kya?

arnab-andar toh aane do sabko !

shreya- tum dono toh mujh par baras hi padi by the way piya kaha hai?

misha- lo aa gayi madam!

piya- hi shreya! kaisi ho?

shreya- i am fine. tumhe pehli baar dekh rahi hu you are so gorgeous .

piya- thank you

madhu- dekh misha! piya aur panchi kitne achi se baat karti hai aur ek tu hai jo aate hi baras padti hai shreya ke upar. manners nahi hai kya tujh mein?

misha- mujhe kya pata meri mumma ne mujhe kabhi kuch sikhaya hi nahi :P

madhu- mishaaa!

arnab- bas bas bas! mat lado arrey shreya itne saalon baad aayi hai use sabse milne toh do! aur travel karte karte bahut thank gayi hogi use kam se kam khaana toh khane do!

misha- aap dono toh apna agenda set karke baithe ho shreya ko rest dilao andolan! lage raho

arnab(to acp)-hello sir!  
acp- hello!

arnab- vaise kya sab log aa gaye hai?

acp- nahi 2 officers aane baaki hai.

just then and irritated kavin enters

acp- lijiye aa gaye dushyant aur kavin.

arnab- inhe kya hua? late ho gaye?

acp- asal mei inki car ka type puncture ho gaya tha. toh repair karva rahe the

arnab- oh i see...

kavin- hello mr dobriyal

arnab- hello aur aane me dikat toh nahi hui?

kavin(low voice)-bahut zyada

arnab-kya?

dushyant- anahi nahi bilkul nahi bas type puncture ho gaya tha.

arnab- acha waise mai tumhe apni betiyo se milvata hu! piya,panchi aur misha

misha-hello hello bimbo sirs!

madhu- tameez se baat karo misha!

kavin-hi misha! hi piya! hi panchi!

piya- panchi shaina kaha hai?

panchi- i dont knoe

just then shaina enter and it is revealed to be the same girl whose bike was hit by kavin's car. kavin is all shocked while the girl is surprised. dushyant is also trolled and all get confused

kavin- tum!

shaina- tum! oh god kya pakau ho yaar! pehle mera accident kar diya aur ab yaha aa gaye! tumhari problem kya hai

acp-kavin kya sun raha hu yeh mei? tumne shaina ka accident kiya?

kavin- s..si..si...sir!

abhi-arrey kya sir sir laga rakh hai batao kya hua?

kavin-sir voh yeh hat nahi rahi thi mere bahut horn maarne par bhi toh...

shaina- toh tume meri bike thok di haina mr. akadu irresponsible?

kavin(raising voice)-hey aisa mat bolo! varan mai...

shaina- varna kya? huh? kya?

dushyant- arrey shaina kavin calm down calm down !

arnab- tum dono ki galti hai shaina tumhe hat jaana chahiye tha!  
acp- aur kavin tumhe iski bike thokni nahi chahiye thi! chalo sorry bolo shaina se

arnab-shaina say sorry!  
kavin(in disgust)-sorry shaina!

shaina(in disgust too)- i am sorry too..

madhu- yeh hui na baat ab chalo khaana khaate hai!

everyone moves to the dining table while kavin and shaina eye each other

kavin- aaj meri naukri par ban aayi thi!  
shaina- aur aaj meri jaan par!

kavin- bahut smart samajhti ho apna aap ko tum?

shaina-haan aur mai smart hu! you'll pay for this

kavin-lets see!

misha watches them from a distance

misha- agar world war 3 ki planning ho gayi ho toh can we please eat dinner? please?

shaina-yes mish coming !

shaina leaves while kavin stands comes

dushu- kya hua mere dost?

kavin-tu please chedna band kar mujhe khaana khane de.

**at the dining table**

pankaj- khaana kitna tasty lag raha hai!

panchi- pankaj tum kao tumhe acha lagega!

piya-after all mom ne jo banaya hai!

freddy- dekhke hi muh mei paani aa raha hai!

misha-yep dude! tum khao you will feel on cloud 9!

shaina comes to the dining table and sits eyeing kavin in anger. kavin was too doing the same.

purvi-waise tum teeno sisters bahut beautiful ho!

misha-please include my shaina also! yeh bhi toh hai

sachin-acha acha thik hai tum chaaro bahut beautiful ho

purvi gives him a dead end look making poor sachin scared.

panchi-thank you sachin sir

daya- arrey tum ham sabko sir mat bulao!

abhi-haan panchi off duty sir sounds bad!

everyone laughs and have dinner.

**in the drawing room**

everyone is there including shaina and kavin.

arnab- waise aap sab ko manali kyu aana padgaya?

acp- hame pata chala hai ki mount college mei drug ka racket chal raha hai.

piya- what? sir ek chal raha tha voh pakda gaya hai! ab nahi hai aapko galat info mili hai!  
panchi-yes sir! yeh nahi ho sakta hamne khud un logo ko arrest karvaya tha.

misha-yes sir! voh piya ke room mates the

madhu- jo bhi ho par hame yeh sab rokna hoga kitna bura asar padta hai inka bacho par.

arnab- i will help you pradyuman! meri betiyan bhi help karengi tumhari...har tarike se we will help you

acp-thank you mr dobriyal!

kavin goes to terrace to find shaina standing there with piya,panchi,misha chitchatting

kavin- so lets do a faceoff shaina

shaina-kya hai? tasalli se raho tum mujhe tang mat karo!

kavin- jo bhi ho! tumhe! pata bhi hai ki mai kaun hu?

shaina-ek insaan jo saas leta hai aur jisko hamesha stupid khayal aate hai. right?

kavin- tumhare mom dad tumhe bike kaise chalane dete hai?i mean dont they know how irresponsible you are?

shaina get teary eyed while kavin ,misha ,piya tries to stop him but he continues

kavin-tum ab rona band karo. main in aasuon se pigh lunga nahi...

shaina(crying)-mere mom and dad nahi hai

**what made kavin so angry that he accused shaina's parents for shaina's accident? what is shaina's parents story?what will happen next?**

**A/N- guys do comment and sorry for the mistakes :) hope you like this chap **


	3. Chapter 4

_**Hello all! and guyz yeh kya hai? only 6 reviews? silent readers jago yaar! jo review likhoge mujhe acha lagega whether it is good or bad :) well enjoy this story :)**_

_**At the dobriyal's mansion**_

kavin- tumhare mom dad jaante nahi ki tum kitni irresponsible ho? huh?

panchi(low voice)-lagta hai mom bula rahi hai piya aur misha. inhe deal out karne do. lets move from here.

misha-kavin agar ise kuch hua to i swear tumhe kahi ka nahi chodungi mai.

piya takes misha with here and goes down.

shaina(teary voice)- kavin mere mom dad nahi hai.

kavin- what?

shaina(sad voice)-haan main bas 11 years ki thi jab mom dad ka murder ho gaya tha. voh murder mere chacha ne property ke lalach mein aake kara tha. baad mein unhe arrest kar liya tha. i was all alone.

kavin- tumhari family shaina?

shaina- mom dad ki shaadi kisko manzoor nahi thi. isiliye kisi ne ham se contact nahi rakha. jab mom and dad ka khoon hua to mujhe orphanage mein bhej diya mere neighbours ne. mujhe vaha par full harrison scholarship mili aur mai dehradun aa gayi mount college. mujhe yaha misha aur piya mili mere sacche dost.

kavin- i am sorry shaina...mujhe tum par itna gussa nahi hona chahiye tha. i am really really sorry. umm...well agar tumhe koi aitraaz na ho toh (extending his hand) can we be friends?

shaina (looking at his extended hand she also extends her hand) - yes friends!

kavin- okay so my new friend aap mere good looks par fida mat ho jaana ;)

shaina- tumhe lagta hai ki mat tum par fida ho jaungi huh? tum mein aisa hai hi kya?

kavin- arrey mere good looking face ;) aur background bhi toh dekho snowfall usme mera muffler...mera gora-chitta chehra hayee in sab ko dekhte hue koi bhi ladki mujh par fida ho jayegi ;)

shaina- hello tum tom cruise nahi ho jo mai tum par fida ho jaungi! got that (laughing) ab chalo varna yaha par is thand mein dead bodies ban jaoge.

kavin- yes yes waise bhi acp sir bula rahe hai kal ki planning ke liye.

shaina- yes chalo!

ishita,misha and divya watch them from a slightly opened door.

divya-thank god! dosti ho gayi!

ishita- sahi kaha divya varna din bhar dono ladte rehte.

misha- i know i know. chalo guys agar inhone dekh liya toh yahi interview kar daalenge dono!

trio hides and kavin and shaina goes from the terrace. they go to the drawing room where acp and everyone are sitting.

acp- mr dobriyal kal aap ki betiyon ke saath hamari team bhi college join kargi.

pankaj(laughing)- freddy sir aur college ke student kaise lagenge ! ab toh yeh teacher bhi nahi lagte! inke liye chapraasi ka rolae acha rahega

freddy(laughing)- jo bhi ho apna mooh dekhle pankaj tu toh waiter ke role ke liye bilkul perfect hai :P

everyone smirks.

abhi-freddy pankaj tum dono chup raho apna apna role yaha sabko mat batao.

freddy and pankaj- kyaa?

daya- sahi toh keh raha hai yeh :P

acp- ho gaya tum sab ka ab mai batau kon kya bankar jayega?

daya- sorry sir

acp- haan toh nikhil,shreya,purvi,ishita,divya,sachin,kavin,dushyant aur tarika students bankar jayenge. nikhil as adarsh,shreya as shrishti,purvi as disha,ishita as leher,divya as sonam,sachin as shaurya,kavin as krish,tarika as mayra aur dushyant as shekhar.

daya- sir mai aur abhijeet?

panchi- aap dono student ka role play karne ke liye bahut bade hai

piya- haan toh aap dono school ke trustee honge.

misha(running to acp)- waise acp uncle sweeper ka role abhi bhi khaali hai voh kaun play karega?

acp- voh dekha jayega misha tumhari kitni dost hai misha college mei jin par tumhe shak hai drug racket ka?

misha-sir ek ladki hai tanushree ambolkar ki beti par voh yeh itna gir nahi sakti sir.

nikhil- misha hame bahar se lagta hai ki voh aisa nahi hai par insaan andar se bahut gira hua nikalta hai baad mei. vaise tumhare kitne dost hai?

piya- ruhi,angad,kabir,abhay aur maya.

misha- pls piya ruhi ko tracker bulao ruhi nahi.

pankaj- tracker kyu? ruhi kyu nahi?

panchi- arrey voh ruhi ke paas har ladke ka record aur track hota hai toh isiliye we call her tracker.

all of them laugh.

madhu(shouting)- tum chaaro sone jao! pata nahi suabh jagna hota hai? hamesha 2 o clock tak jagte rehte ho chaaro.

shaina- aunty coming! bye good night all

in misha's room

piya- toh maafi maang li us kavin ne tumse shaina?

divya- piya hamne khud dekha hai kavin sir ko maafi maangte hue...

panchi piya- what? are you kidding me divya?

ishita- haan! kyu misha?

misha was trying to hide her face.

shaina- misha i will kill you yaar thodi der ki privacy de deti!

piya,ishita,panchi,divya and misha-oooooo privacy shaina ko chahiye kavin ke saath!

shaina- shut up yaar!

shreya- kyu tang kar rahe ho isko?

shaina- misha dikha di na tune apni dosti bas...

misha- arrey dont take it seriously...bas kal ka wait karo.

purvi- kal ka wait? meaning?

misha-arrey isiliye kyunki kal saare handsome officers stupid bimbo padhai karne vale log lagenge :p

panchi- haan aur phir unko dekhkar 'T' ka vaar karna.

shreya- yeh T kon hai?

piya- tansushree ambolkar ka short form T

misha- not this loser

piya,panchi,misha- yucky T

all of them laugh and go to sleep. next morning misha piya panchi and shaina walk to the dining room to eat breakfast.

kavin-main kaisa lag raha hu shaina?

shaina(not noticing him)-how do i know? maine nahi dekha tunhe

kavin(singing)-palat! oh tera dhyaan kidhar hai o tera hero idhar hai!

shaina turn around only to find in jeans, white shirt,half red jacket and converse shoes and a french beard

kavin- presenting kavin urf krish mehrotra ;) lag raha hu na mai handsome?

shaina,piya,panchi and misha bursts out laughing

kavin-tum itna has kyu rahi hu?

shaina(controlling her laugh)- tumhari beard oh god! itna funny appearance maine aaj tak nahi dekha.

kavin-what is so funny in my french beard.

just then his fake beard get off which makes the four sister roll on the floor.

shaina(laughing)-oh god! kuch nahi ho sakta tumhara tum kitne funny ho!

piya(laughing)- seriously shaina

misha(laughing)- so tacky man!

panchi(laughing)- no comments guys! yeh style out of the world hai! kitna ajeeb aur loser types hai :P

kavin- to shaina tum hi batao na mai kya karu? huh?

shaina- simple hai remove your beard!

kavin does so

shaina- now this is a college look not that gundo ka look!

all the officers come dressed down eat their breakfast. while eating their breakfast daya gets a call.

caller- daya mera aapse milna bahut zaroori hai please kisiko mat batana. mai tumse fountain head par milna chahta hu.

daya- tum ho kaun?

caller-filhaal tum savaal mat poocho bas aa jao its related to shreya please...

daya gets shocked he hurriedly eats his breakfast and ri=ushes to fountain head only to find siddharth(shreya's fiancee) there.

daya-siddharth tum?

siddharth- haan mujhe pata tha ki tum aaoge. mai bas tumhe bata sakta hu aur kisko nahi.

daya- kya batana hai?

siddharth (points towards a girl)- yeh shipra hai...mai isse bahut pyaar karta hun. mere mom dad meri shaadi zabardasti shreya se kara rahe hai. mujhe pata hai ki shreya bhi mujhse pyaar nahi karti aur naahi mai usse.

daya(shocked)- tumne apne mom dad ko kyu nahi bataya yeh sab?

siddharth- sir voh nahi maan rahe meri aur shipra ki shaadi ke liye. mai aaj hi shipra ko lekar thailand jaa raha hu.

daya- aur baaki ki zindgiyo ka kya? shreya ka kya?

siddharth- sir please aap handle karne mei meri madad kariye.

siddharth goes from there along with shipra leaving daya in shock.

daya(pov)- kya karu? yaha shreya apni loveless zindgi ke dreams dekh rahi hai aur yaha siddharth apni nayi zindagi shuru kar raha hai? kya karu? help me god! help me!

what will happen in mount collegwe? who will be the drug racket culprit? what will happen to our dareya? stay tuned.

_**A/N- SO THIS HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE DO REVIEW IT WHETHER IT IS GOOD OR BAD**_


	4. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much viewers for reviewing my fic! but there's a problem guyz ...i am not able to view my valuable reviews. i have complained about this in fanfiction forum and hope i will get a solution to this problem :) ...i am going reading your reviews through mail :) again thank you guyz for your valuable and sweet reviews :)**

_**At mount college**_

pabbi- T tumhe pata hai ki aaj kuch naye log join kar rahe hai yeh college.

priti- haan babes! 4 ladke aur 5ladkiyaan

T-ladkiyon ko to ham line par le aaenge girls but pray to god ki ladke handsome,smart aur dashing ho taaki voh T ko impress kar paaye dont worry girls tumhe bhi kisi ki girlfriend bana dungi mai. follow me girls!

T and her friends head to the college entrance,while panchi,misha.,piya and shaina hide behind their cars in the parking lot.

panchi- tarika yeh dekho(pointing towards T) yeh hai tanushree ambolkar ki beti. tumhara saamna pehle isse hoga.

tarika- no worries. main ise handle kar lungi

tarika goes to the college entrance but T stops her

T- hey fresher!

tarika- mayera...mayera tandon.

T- good! tumhe pata hona chahiye ki iss college mei mai tumhari senior hu,isiliye tum mujhse tameez se baat karna.

tarika- tum yeh sab mujhe kyu bata rahi ho?

T- you'll understand(she throws her purse on her face and hands her the keys) locker no.18. jaake mera bag rakh ke aao.

tarika throws her bag and keys back oh her face.

tarika- kisi aur ko apni yeh stupid aur bimboness se bhara gira hua attitude dikhana. mujhe nahi(she walks off)

T- yeh fresher toh bahut bakwaas thi! huh! mayera tandon.

shaina and kavin watches this from a distance in their car.

shaina(angered)-bloody loser! huh bimbo kahi ki!

kavin(teasing)- arrey itni toh beautiful hai shaina! i mean just look at her! uske baal uski katili aakhen! oh god awesome ;) ham dono kitne ache lagenge haina?

shaina(staring at him)-itna shauk hai toh jao usse shaadi kar lona!

kavin- shaadi baad mei pehle mission toh poora kar le. vaise ab kaun jaa rha hai?

shaina- dushyant and ishita.

just then dushyant and ishita comes to the entrance.

T-hey boy! your name?

dushyant- not interested!

T-you'll regret fresher! aur yeh tumhare saath mein bhenji kaun hai?

dushyant- stop calling her bhenji.(smiling at ishita)

ishita(smiling back at him)- leher kapoor. any problem bimbo highness!

T-watever! tum apna naam batao fresher.

dushyant- shekhar roy.

T-nice name! waise tum is bhenji i mean leher kapoor ko chod do aur mere saath raho. this is for the first time i am throwing myself at someone and you have the golden chance shekhar! you know meri ek ek saas par ek ek ladka marta hai.

dushyant- toh tum brush kyu nahi kari bimbo highness?

listening to this piya,misha,panchi,shaina and kavin laugh badly...

dushyant(laughing)-seriously dude aur jahan tak girna ka sawal hai toh thodi kam height ki heels pehna karo.

saying this dushyant and ishita also enters the college.

T-yeh freshers toh bade hi ajeeb hai! lets see next kaun hai.

nikhil goes to the college entrance and obvio or T was there

T- hey!

nikhil- wat?

T- your name?

nikhil- tumse matlab?

T-tum freshers ki problem kya hai? naam poocho toh ladai karna baith haate hai!

nikhil- eveyone knows tum kis tarah ki ladki ho! anyways adarsh...adarsh nanda.

T-toh mai tumahre is bina ladai ka naam batana doti samjhu ya kuch aur?

nikhil- strangers better hai. please get off my way...

nikhil enters the college

pabbi- yeh fresher oh god! so hot!

T- yeah i know now list mein agla kaun hai...

panchi,piya,misha,shainaand kavin

piya-sachin ab tum jao...voh vahi par hai

kavin- arrey main jab jaunga? i want to meet her!

misha- are you out of your senses mr mehrotra? yeh daayan hai koi apsara nahi

shaina-misha sachin ke baad yeh jayega...

panchi- par shaina

shaina- nahi panch...ise milna haina T se! milne do...

kavin- thanks shaina!

sachin goes to the college entrance.

priti- oh god pabbi mai faint hone wali hu save me!

T- girls stop acting lets face him! hello and handsome!

sachin- sorry its shaurya singh.

T-saare freshers ka naam bahut acha hai lekin attitude? oh god! sab ladne lag jaate hai! bechaari main...mujhe toh koi mere jaisa mila hi nahi...

sachin- milega bhi nahi tum jaisa koi hai hi nahi is duniya mein

T-thank you shaurya!

sachin-let me complete

T- oh sorry!

sachin- i mean ki tum jaisa koi itni gira hua nahi hai...isiliye koi tumhe nahi mila...now please get off way.

T is left awestruck and is about to leave after this much of humiliation but someone holds her hand. panchi, misha ,piya and shaina are shocked to see that the person is none other than kavin!

T- oh god leave my han!

kavin- krish mehrotra!

T- you? toh tum bhi mujhe baaki freshers ki tarah humiliate karoge right?

kavin- no yaar! i thought ki tum aur main friends banenge. but no matter ...next time (he starts walking away)

T- hold on! i will be your friend...

watching their hands shake everyone is shocked. but our shaina is in full anger. they both get inside the college and while going inside kavin winks at shaina which makes her angry...the college get over and then everyone get back to the dobriyal's mansion.

**At the dobriyal's mansion**

abhi-daya kya hua? itna chup kyu hai?

daya- yaar(he tells him the convosersation b/w siddharth and daya)

abhi- ab hame hi kuch karna hoga

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 6

**hi guys! thank you for such lovely and helpful reviews :) - i will keep your words in my mind :) and thankfully now i can see my reviews :) **

_**At the dobriyal's mansion**_

poorvi- oh god yaar this is not happening! ham logon ne college to pass kar liya toh yeh projects ham vapas kyu kare?

shreya- understand yaar! ab role mei fit baithne ke liye we have to do it!

misha- huh! ab pata chala losers! tumhare desh ki yuva kis khatarnaak peedhi se guzar rahi hai?

nikhil- hahahaha! sahi hai misha...

misha- yeh toh shuruwaat hai aage aage dekho mai kya kya karti hu

sachin- waise poorvi shreya is right hame yeh projects toh karne hi padengi. and you know i feel ki mai apne college ke dino mei vapas aa gaya hu. (teasing) i still remember ladkiyaan mujhpar kaise fida ho jaya karti thi ! kya din the voh! maine kitne ladkiyon ke dil tode the! seriously aaj bhi yaad karta hu toh mujhe bahut rona aata hai :'(

poorvi pulls him a side

poorvi- dikha diya tumne apna pyaar sachin?

sachin- i was joking yaar! you know na i cannot even think my life without you...

poorvi- jhoot bolna asan hai sachin...

sachin- arrey dont be serious! common now smile! for me! please poorvi!

poorvi smiles and hugs sachin and sachin hugs her too...

_**at the terrace**_

shreya is sitting alone there when daya comes.

daya- achi jagah haina? manali?

shreya-haan! i know

daya- mai tumse baat kar sakta hun kya?

shreya- kyu nahi? zaroor!

daya- dekho jo mai bolne ja raha hu...voh kadva sach hai...please apne aap ko sambhalna shreya.

shreya- sir mai un logo ki respect karti hu jo mujhe sach batate hai...unki nahi jo jhoot bolte hai! i handle the truth no matter how hard it is

daya- dekho shreya aaj mai siddharth se mila tha. uske saath...

shreya(cuts him off)- what? siddharth yaha par? kaise? kab i mean!

daya(cuts her off)-mujhe bolne do...please!

shreya-sorry

daya- asal mei siddharth ne mujhe fountain head par bulaya tha...voh akela nahi tha uske saath shipra naam ki koi ladi thi jisse voh bahut pyaar karta hai...voh tumse pyaar nahi karta voh aaj thailand jaane wala hai.

shreya(angered tone)- how dare you? sir aapne aisi kahaani kyu banai hai? do everyone knoew ki siddharth aur mai bachpan ke dost hai! hamne hamesha ek doosre se pyaar kiya hai! aap hote kaun hai yeh afwaah phailaane waale itna ghatiya mazaak karne waale?

daya(controlling her)- shreya yeh sach hai! yehi sach hai please accpet it!

shreya(angry tone)- aapko kya lagta hai? ki aap bolnege aur mai maanulngi? aapko lagta hai mi ise accpet karke aapke saath ho jaungi? well you know! aap itne ghire hue ho sakte hai i never knew that! i thought you love me but you dont!

daya(angered)- i love you shreya! aur agar tumhe realise nahi hota toh chalo siddharth se milne peacock hotel!

daya takes her to the hotel where he is staying with shipra...

siddharth- shreya tum yaha?

shreya-siddharth tum thailnad ja rahe ho? tum shipra se pyaar karte ho?

siddharth- daya sir aapne?

daya- haan maine bata diya isse ! because main isko trouble mei nahi dekh sakta!

siddharth- shreya daya sir jo keh rahe hai it is the truth!

shreya- how dare you cheat my mom and da? tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho?

shipra- he is right shreya...we both love each other...

shreya- yeh sach nahi hai! daya sir this is not the truth! please say please!

daya- yehi sach hai shreya...

shreya gets broken

siddharth-sorry shreya. i cant marry you.

shreya's tear fall on the ground. she starts to walk away from that place...rembering her happy moments with her parents. daya calls abhi and tarika. shreya doesnt listens to daya. daya follows her but she feels dizzy and falls unconsious on the ground. after 15 minutes tarika and abhi comes

abhi- kya hua daya?

daya- maine shreya ko sab sach bata diya abhi.

tarika- daya kya kiya tumne yeh? shreya ko baad mei pata lagne dete sach!

daya- toh aur kya karta tarika? ek na ek din toh sach pata chal hi jayega na? aur agar aaj shreya ko yeh nahi pata cvhalta toh use baad mei isse bhi zyada dard hota.

shreya regains consciouness

shreya- yeh nahi ho sakta tarika!

tarika- this is the truth and reality shreya! i know time lagega but please! controll yourself.

shreya- jo bhi ho mai siddharth se shaadi kaungi

abhi- shreya are you out of your senses? voh nahi karta tumse pyaar! why dont you understand this?

shreya- meri mom heart patient hai sir agar unhe sach pata chal gaya voh mujheh kabhi maaf nahi karengi

daya- ham aunty se baat kar lenge

shreya- nahi sir! please mere khatir nahi...mai khud siddharth se divorce le lungi 1 month shaadi ke baad.

tarika- par shreya...

shreya(cutting tarika off)- it's decided i am getting married to siddharth...please ghar chalo.

siddharth- leking yaar icant marry you i dont love you i love shipra!

shreya- please siddharth for mumma...i swear mai khud tumhe ek month baad divorce de dungi!

they all go bak to the dobriyal's mansion.

_**At the dobriyal's mansion**_

ishita- main iss homework ke peeche pagal hoye jaa rahi hu! what to do! urgh! college toh jaise taise paas padh kar pass liya par yeh project? agar yeh project ache se nahi hua toh toh mai kahi ki nahi rahungi! yeh ko kya ho gaya hia?

dushyant smiles seeing his childish behaviour

dushyant- no worries ishita main hu na tumhare saath i will help you!

ishita- really aap meri help karenge? lekin sir aapka project?

dushyant- it's done. toh ab mai tumhari madat karu?

ishita- please sir ! main pata hai pagal ho rahi hu dinmaag ka korma ban raha hai mera!

dushyant- ab mai hu na! no worries...jab tak mai hu tumhe koi chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. both of them smile and dushyant helps ishita doing her project.

_**In shaina's room...**_

kavin(talking to T on the phone)- no worries T mai tumhe pick kar lunga!haan haan voh purple colour ka top zaroor pehen ke aana!

he cuts the phone but when he finds shaina entering the room he increases his drama

kavin- darling! tum bahut sweet ho! you are my true girlfriend. tum kal voh orange colour ka top pehen ke aana babay! you look so sweet in that top! haan haan baby i will pick you up! bye!

shaina- ho gayi baat tumahri baby T se?

kavin- dont call her so rudely...she is so sweet!

shaina- in your dreams!

shaina goes to the bathroom angrily and stomps the door.

kavin(pov)-hmmm...bahut gusse mei hai madam! par kya karu iske looks gussde mein bahut ache lagte hai! well kal se drama band aur isko khush karne ka time shuru!

_**next day in mount college**_

piya- shrey tum thik ho na? i mean tum bahut sad lag rahi ho...any problem?

shreya- no piya i am fine! tum class jao mai aati hu !

piya okay.

shreya(pov)- nahi ! i am not fine! i am dying piya andar se i am dying! please help me god!

_**in the classroom**_

dasgupta- leher kapoor! your assignment!

ishita- maam there you go!

dasgupta- hmm i am impressed leher! tume kitna acha kaam kiya hai!

ishita(looking at dushyant who is smiling)-thank you maam...mere bahi ne isme meri bahut madad kari hai

dasgupta- oh great! tumhare bhai ka naam kya hai?

ishita(smiling)-dushyant

dashutpa- great!

after the class ishita walk in the corridors only to find an angry dushyant. she walks to him

dushyant- bhai ne help kari huh?

ishita- sir aap mere bhai jaise hi toh hai?

dushyant- bhai! bhai kyu? best friends kyu nahi?

ishita- okay well best friends from today?

dushyant and ishita- best friends!

dushyant(pov)- dekhna ishita main yeh rishta pyaar mei badal dunga

ishita(pov)- i know sir! dosti phir pyaar!

_**at the dobriyals mansion**_

acp- haan toh kuch pata chala?

nikhil- sir abhi tak toh nahi

kavin- sir i have an idea!

arnab- kya kavin?

kavin-kal ek party rakhte hai aur sabko bulate hai mount college se! pankaj,freddy usme waiters ban jayenge! aur ham sab logo par nazaar rakhte hain

arnab- yeh acha idea hai kavin!

acp- lekin aapke oopar bhi toh party ka pressure padega na!

madhu- nahi sir aap desh ke liye kuch acha kar rahe hai toh isme koi pressure ki baat nahi hai .

acp- thank you

kavin(to shaina in a low voice)-tumahri icha poori kardi maine!

shaina- maine koi party nahi maangi thi kavin!

kavin- tum kal samjhogi shaina!

shaina stands awestruck whileall the girls are excited abt the party!

how will our shreya control herself after getting to know this truth? why shreya said to continue with the wedding?is kabvin falling in love with shaina? what will happen next?

stay tuned!

**A/N- guyz! do revie my story both negative and positive are welcomed :)**


	6. Chapter 7

Big** sorry to all my readers...sorry guys** **i am very busy these days due to studies. So today I got free time and thought to poste my fanfiction. Thank you guys for such lovely and helpful reviews :) and dareya- shreya said so because she doesn't want daya let know about her feeling about him. So she lied to him that she loves siddharth so that he can get away from her and she can complete her parents wish.**

**Coming to the story.**

_**The dobriyal's mansion**_

Panchi-piya yeh dress kaisi hai?

Piya- panch I don't know tum khud dekho I have to choose a dress for myself too. Misha tune kya partydress decide Kari hai?

Misha- main jeans,shirt,aur shoes pehele lungi.

Madhu-misha tu panchi ko dekh kit I achi pink dress peen rahe hai Voh...

Misha- Han bas knife se Katne ki deri hai...huh pastry Aunty :-P

Madhu- mishaaa...tumne agar jeans aur Voh shirt Pehni toh tujhe sake samne petungi Mai!

Piya- waise panch and mish parlor bhi jaana hair hame tai yaar hone toh please choose your dresses.

Piya chooses one for misha and then afterwards they drive off to parlor. Shaina comes from college to hand misha and piya some notes but she finds kavin at the door.

Shaina- kavin tumne misha ko dekha aur tumne mere liye party kyu organise Kari?

Kavin- answer no1 misha panchi aur piya parlor Gaye hai tai yaar hone answer no2 Maine yeh party tumhari liye nahi T ke liye throw Kari hai.

Shaina- kavin bahut badu galti kar rahe ho tum!

Kavin- Matlab?shaina?

Shaina- dude Voh tumhari jab khoon choos legi na toh tumhe Kahi ka nahi chodegi.

Kavin- oh please! Tum jealous ho ki Mai use saath hu?

Shaina- oh please I am not us bimbo se toh dog hi jealous hoga.

Kavin gives her a meri gf ko insult na karo look.

Shaina- umm...main...main...

Kavin- haan shaina? Tum?

Shaina- main misha ke room mei jaa rahi hu dress dekhne.

She runs away leaving kavin there

Kavin(pov)- tumne T ki baisti Kari shaina? Well tumhare words ko itna ko apne dil par lagau Mai...leave it kavin let her go...

Shaina walks to misha's room only to find shreya there sitting sadly and going through her childhood pics with misha and panchi(PIYA WAS SUGANDH'S AND ARNAB'S DAUGHTER GUYS IF YOU KNOW)

Shaina- shreya tum tai yaar nahi hui abhi tak?

Shreya- tai yaar kisliye?

Shaina- hmm toh aap bhool gayi ki party aaj hai aur aaj hi hame Voh drug racket ka culprit milege.

Shreya-ohh! Par I don't want to join the party shaina.

Shaina- kya hua shreya? Please Batao.

Shreya- nothing hua bas meri engagement haina 2 months baad so nervous hu.

Shaina(surprised)- engagement? Aapki? Kab?kaha?kaise?kyu? I mean yeh sab?

Shreya-maine yeh baaat bas tumhe Batai hai shaina. Asal yaha par kisi ko yeh baat nahi pata main sahi time aane par sab bataungi.

Shaina- but whose the one jisse tumhari shaadi ho rahi hai?

Shreya- siddharth Singharrange marriage haina shaina. Please kisi ko mat Batana.

Shaina- okay par are you happy with your wedding? Tum use saath comfortable feel karti ho kya?

Shreya- haan shaina I will live happily with him.

Shaina- hmm...anyways tum dress decide karo shreya Mai bas piya ke room se aati hu. She leaves misha's room and after sometime purvi,ishita and divya enters.

Purvi- shreya kyu apni zindgi barbaad kar rahi hai tu?

Shreya- Maine kitni baar kaha hai tum teeno se stop interfering in my life.

Ishita- ma'am aap please baat ko samajhiye...an teen nahi chaar zindgiyan barbaad ho rahi hai.

Shreya- please ishita tum rehne do.

Divya- ma'am ek friend ki tarah Mai apse keh rahi hu Abhi bhi time hai. You can stop it.

Shreya- nahi. Jab mom dad Meri aur siddharth ki shaadi Kara rahe hai toh Voh khush hai. Unki khushi meri khushi.

Purvi- nahi...agar tu khush nahi rahe he toh Voh bhi khush nahi rahe te tujhe ek loveless life mei dekh kar. Think over it shreya. Think over it. You have time.

Saying this the trio leave and after sometime shreya gets a call from her mom and dad and she leaves too.

Nikhil- dushyant sir badu muskuraahatein chal rahi hai kya hua?

Pankaj- lagta hai sir ko pyaar ho Gaya hai.

Dushu turns around and stares at him while nikhil smirks.

Freddy- vah re pankaj tujhe kaise pata?

Sachin-arrey Fredricks yeh eh saas hi Aisa hota hai...jab pyaar hota haina toh bahut acha lagta hai. Aisa lagta hai ki mausam haseen ho Gaya hai. Chand thugne laga hai. Muskuraahatein apne aap chere par as jaati hai.

At this dushyant blushes and remembers the ishyant moments. While everyone stands amaze.

Abhi-sachin tumhe bhi yeh pyaar ho Gaya hai shaayad.

Sachin turns around to find Abhi smiling.

Abhi- par pyaar ke side effects yaar!

Dushyant- Matlab sir?

Abhi-arrey mat poochi yaar gf ki shopping karvana aur use baad bill pay karna.

Sachin-Phir movie dikhana aur long drive par le jaana.

Dushyant- lagta hain yeh Jhamela hota hai ek tarike ka.

a voice-can you please elaborate mr dushyant shergill?

Another voice- yes mr sachin rao

Another voice- oh please mr abhijeet Singh.

Trio tuns around only to find their gf boiling.

Purvi- tumne kab mujheh movie dikhai sachin?

Ishita- aur Mai Jhamela hu aapki liye?

Tarika-abhijeet tumne kab meri shopping karvai aur bill pay kiya?

They have a long fight and pankaj and Freddy take the patal gali and leave the terrace.

Dushyant- ishi Jo bhi ho...I love you yaar! Tum agar nahi aayi hoti meri life mei toh main be ajab kaise muskutaata?

Sachin- yes purvi aur merah yeh sachvi ka title kaise complete hota!

Abhi- aur tarika tum nahi hoti toh mujhe kon sambhaalta mere bure waqt mei?

The three girls smile and hug their BF. after half an hour mount college students arrive and piya,panchi,misha comes down. Watching piya abhay smiles and goes to her.

Abhay- toh miss. Piya dobriyal. Aap bahut khoobsurat lag rahi hai.

Piya-thank you abhay. Waise how was you Malayasia trip.

Abhay- bahut buri piya.

Piya- Aisa kyu?

Abhay-kyunki Maine apni to be raichand ko bahut miss kiya.

Piya(teasing)- ohh T ko right?

Abhay- don't talk to me!

Piya- arrey baba mazaak kar rahi thi main. U know Maine bhi bahut miss kiya tumhe.

They both hug each other while misha is with tracker,angad and kabir.

Kabir- hey mish! Dude awesome party and yeh kya tune dress Pehni hai? Unbelieveable dude!

Angad- Jo bhi ho my rahi is lurking the best.

Tracker- misha! Tu kitni achi lag rahi hai!

Misha- tum log chip rahi yaar yeh dress toh aise lag rahi hai kaise main Christmas tree ban gayi hu. Mom ko toh Mai dekh lungi.

Four of them laugh and give high fives. While T and kavin are talking shaina enteres wearing a black dress. Kavin look at her as she was looking beautiful. She comes down. T watches kavin looking at her.

T- kavin look at me! Tum us shaina ko kyu dekh rahe ho that poor little thing.

Kavin- T Aisa mat bolo...and no need to feel jealous.

Shreya along with purvi, ishita,divya and tarika enteres. Seeing the three heroines the heros become awestruck.

Tarika- kaisi lag rahi hu Mai Abhi?

Abhi- yeh tum ho?

Tarika- haan

Abhi- total pari.

Purvi question the same to sachin and as usual he also says she is looking cute. But shreya goes to meet panchi.

Daya- Abhi Mai bahut bura feel kar raha hu. Kya karu?

Abhi- Bhagwan par bharosa rakh. Shreya jald hi tere paas aa jayegi.

Panchi- shreya tum bahut achi lag rahi ho.

Shaina- haan aur tumhe pata hai sab yeh soch rahe hai ki yeh party mei kon angel aa gayi. You look so fab!

Suddenly the lights go off and kavin,dushyant,nikhil,kabir and abhay dance on badtameez dil from Yjhd. Kavin offers his hand to T but she takes nikhils hands which leaves our kavin shocked but later he dances with shaina. At the end of the party:-

Kavin- T tumne mere saath dance kyu nahi kiya?

T- adarsh(nikhil) tumse zyada hot aur handsome hai aur tumse toh Mai bore ho chuki hu fresher toh tum kisi aur ko apna gf banao! You were the flavor of the month baby!

Shaina defends kavin- T tum kitni giri hui ho!

T- u r jealous you poor l'il thing!

Shaina- you are right T main bhaut jealous hu! Jealous tumhare bimbo attitude jealous tumhare sucky mind ki. Y god why aapne mujhe T jaisa mean aur bitchy kyu nahi banaya I am so jealous!

Listening to this T moves out. After the party kavin comes to shaina's room.

Kavin-thanks shaina!

Shaina-thanks for what?

Kavin-us T se bachane k liye.

Shaina-oh god tum usse itna darte ho?

Kavin- umm...yes bahut dimaag khaati hai Voh! Din raat sweetly darling etc etc!

Shajna-hahahahahahahaha ! No worries par Abhi tum nikhil ki fikr karo! Bechara.

Nikhil-arrey nahi Maine use aaj hi breakup de diya.

They trio laugh.

Arnab- pradyumann kuch pata nahi chala hai!

Acp- damn it ! Ab toh bas ek hi chaara hai...ek aur month yaha rukna.

Arnab gets a call from shreyas mom and dad.

Arnab- arrey mani(shreya mother) kaisi ho? Aur anurag tum?

Mani- ham dono theek hai aapko bas Batana Tha ki shreya ki agle machine shaadi ho rahi hai! Ham yaha Stockholm mei those phas Gaye hai Kaam ke chakar mei toh agar shaadi aapki ghar mei ho toh koi air raaz toh nahi haina Bhaiya?

Arnab- arrey vah kya khushi ki baat hai! Shreya ki shaadi aur mere ghar mei ek machine baad! Par kisse?

Anurag- siddharth Singh se!

Arnab- vaah bahut khushi ki baat hai aur mujheh koi aitraaz nahi aur hoga bhi kyu!

He cuts the call and tells everyone about her marriage. Misha,panchi,piya and shaina dell on like cloud 9. But she reveals to her sister that she loves daya and she is not happy with Sid which saddens the four girls.

What will happen after one month? Will shreya turn into siddharth Singh or mrs. Shreya daya kapoor? Will kavin and shaina become gf's and bf's or more than that? Stay tuned.

A/N- GUYS! I WILL NOT BE THERE TILL 15th SEPTRMBER BECAUSE OF EXAMS SO PLEASE SORRY. I WILL LOOK FORWARD TO MY FANFICTION AND WILL SEE IF I CAN WRITE TWO-THREE UPDATES IN AUGUST :)PLS REVIE MY FF AND DO KEEP IN MIND THAT YOUR COMMENTS ARE VERY PRECIOUS TO ME. BLTH NEGATIVE AND POSITIVE WILL ENCOURAGE ME A LOT :) THANK YOU :)


	7. Chapter 8

Thank** you so much guys for reviewing and wishes! Thank you! :) :) before going into a traumatic week :p I thought to post my next chapter so here it is :)**

**at the** **mansion.**

Shreya- mish,panch,piya shaina I want to talk to you guys!

Panchi- ohh...ok

All of them goes to piyas bedroom. Piya asks shreya the matter but she starts crying.

Misha- oh my god! Shru? Shru? Your crying?

Panchi- kya hua shreya?

Piya- is everything okay?

Shreya- nothing is okay!

Panchi- kyu? Shreya tum Batao kya tum shaadi zabardasti kar rahi ho? Any reason kya hua?

Shaina- shreya speak up!

Shreya tells them the whole story. Panchi,piya,misha and shaina are blogged to hear that.

Shreya- agar Maine yeh shaadi nahi Kari toh mummy papa toot jayenge. Mera unhe kiya hua Vaada toot jayega. Daya sir mujhse baat tak nahi karenge.

Misha- shreya! Tumhe kya lagta hai ki tumhare mom dad tumhe ek loveless shaaadi mei dekh kar khush rahenge?

Piya- exactly! Shru koi mom dad apni aulaad ko bihkarta hua nahi dekh sakta. Please shru time hai Abhi bhi.

Shaina- yes shru! Mana kar do Sid se shaadi ke liye.

Shreya- tum log nahi jaante ki mom and dad le kya beetegi.

Panchi- shreya it's about your life! Tumhare mom dad ko koi haq nahi hai tumhari life ke decisions lene ka why don't you understand!

Shaina- yes shru! Beale hi unhinge tumhe paida kiya ho par life tumhari hai! You have the right!

Shreya- Maine decision le liya hai girls! I will marry Sid.

Piya- par daya sir!

Shreya- I don't know par main mom dad ko sad nahi dekh sakti. It's decided I am getting married to Sid.

Shreya walks off from piya's room. In the drawing room she sees everyone eating sweets.

Shreya(pov)- no shreya no! Be strong!

She walk to her room while in piya's room everyone think what to do. In the midnight kavin comes out from his room to fetch some water. He sees someone's shadow on the terrace stairs. He goes there to see who's on there but is shocked to find shaina there.

Kavin- tum itni raat ko?

Shaina-mummy papa se baat kar rahi thi. (she points towards two stars in the sky) ashish sehgal aur Payal sehgal. Tumhe pata hai Mai jab bhi lonely hoti hu na toh Mai inse baat karne aa jaati hu. Jab bhi kabhi lonely,sad,confused,happy ya Phir when I miss them Mai inks paas aa jati hu.

Kavin- mujhe bhi baat karni hai uncle aur Aunty se. Kya yeh mujhse baat karenge?

Shaina(smiling)- kyu nahi! Zaroor.

Kavin(looking at stars)- mr and mrs sehgal aapki Jo beti haina shaina...Voh meri best friends hai. Mai is se ek bike accident mei mila tha. Meri bhi galti thi us accident mei aur is ki bhi. Aapki beti mujhe akdoo bhi Bulati hai kabhi kabhi. Par haan aapki beti hai bahut achi,mazakiya,irritating aur cute. Aap bahut lucky hai ise paakar.

Kavin looks at shaina who is smiling.

Kavin- inhone suna kya?

Shaina- haan sunliya! Aur Voh mujhe ab data bhi rahe hai!

Suddenly it starts snowing and both of them rush to their rooms. The next day we see a different shaina without golden streaks.

Piya- shaina tumhari streaks!

Pankaj- oh my god aatma!

Shaina- guys! -_- they were artificial.

Freddy pankaj- achaa...

Acp- anyways aaj college mei Hamare shreya,nikhil,sachin,purvi,daya,tarika,Abhi,kavin,dushyant,ishita aur divya jayenge. Aaj us culprit ko hame nikalna hi hai. Kisi bhi Halat mei.

Arnab- vaise shreya Maine Socha hai ki tumhari shaadi Rajasthan mei karenge full on royal style mei.

Shreya- nahi nahi mausaji bahut kharcha ho jayega.

Madhu- bikul nahi shreya. Hame decide kar liya hai aur aaj toh invites bhi print ho jayenge.

All the girls get sad.

Shreya- main...main college ke liye nikalti hu.

Arnab- itni jaldi?

Shreya- mrs dasgupta ne bulaya hai. C u later.

Shreya goes from there and everyone drive off to the college. Kavin enters the college and finds kabir and angad there

Kabir- hey krish(kavin) party awesome thi

Kavin- hi guys...and thanks party mei aane ke liye.

Angad- waise krish aaj bahut kam log aaye hai college.

Kavin- Aisa kyu?

Kabir- damm drugs racket yaar. You know Jin logo ne Voh drugs khayi thi na Voh sab log behosh ho rahe hai. Kuch log toh critical hai.

Kavin(pov)- oh god Matlab drugs ka Kaam aadhe logo tak ho Gaya hai.

Angad- kya hua krish.

Kavin- nothing Mai...bas Abhi aaya.

Kavin tells this all to acp and every other officers tells him the same. They plan to go to the hostel at night. Boys hostel is ding asessed by boys and girls hostel by girls. While climbing a pipe ishita is left behind unfortunately she looses her balance and is about to fall but her hero dushyant manages to save her.

Dushyant- pagla ho gayi thi tum? Kya kar rahi thi?

Ishita- sir pipe Chanda tha par nahi chad pa rahi thi balance loose kar diya...aaahhhh!

Dushyant- ishita kya hua? Tumhari pair?

Ishita- sir twist ho Gaya hai! (she starts fainting)

Dushyant- ishita! Oh god!

He takes ishita down and tells acp that she as fainted...acp tells him to take her to the hospital. Dushyant gets into the car and drives to the hospital. He makes ishi sit on the passenger seat and sits on the driving one. While driving he gets tensed and hugs fainted ishita

Duhyant(pov)- kuch nahi hone dunga Mai tumhe! I love you! Tumhe bosh mei Lana hi hoga.

He rushes to the hospital. Doctor tells him that she smelled those powerful drugs and that's why she fainted. Dushyant tellsacp that in the girls hostel there are drugs kept behind the pipe. He goes to meet ishita who is fine but sleeping.

Dushyant- thank god ki tum theek ho! Kya karta tumhare bina main? Love you ishita

Ishita(sleepy tone)- love you to sir!

Dushyant(shocked)- tum jai hui ho?

Ishita- haan sap jab andar aaye tabse!

Dushyant- toh tumne sun liya huh?

Ishita- obviously!

Dushyant hugs ishita and they both confess their love to each other.

Back at hostel purvi,shreya,tarika and divya bursts out kamakshis room which is full of drugs and also find the pipe where the drugs are lying. They all get arrested by police and now the scene shifts to the boys hostel. Here at the boys hostel they find ramesh,kunal running the racket. Kavin and nikhil arrest them too. As usual the famous dialogue is there and the scene shifts to the dobriyals mansion.

Acp- mr dobriyal aapne bahut acha Kaam kiya hai Hamare help karke!

Arnab- arrey kya keh rahe hai aap yeh toh Hamada farz hai!

Acp- toh bas. Case solve ho Gaya toh ab chalte hai!

Arnab- bikul nahi arrey shreya ki shaadi mei kaun aayega Phir aap nahi jayenge!

Acp- arrey nahi ham aapne lekin

Madhu- sir lekin vekin kuch nahi aap run rahe hai!

Acp- acha thik hai lekin bas kal ke liye. Kyunki CID chattisgarh ki team ko bhi Mumbai se jaana hai.

Arnab- thik hai.

After they all eat the dinner everyone goes to their rooms. But at midnight someone's at puvis door none other than sachin and also someone at tarikas door none other than Abhi they both take their heroines out.

Purvi-itni raat ho gayi tum yaha?

Sachin- tumse pyaar bahri baatein karni hai.

Abhi(to tarika)- do you want me!

Sachin(to purvi)- do you need me?

Abhi(to tarika)- wanna love me?

Sachin(to purvi)- aaja baby mere naal

Four of them dance on the song right now from the movie housefull 2 but realizing that they are making noises they go back to sleep.

Sachin(to purvi)- I love you!

Purvi(hugging)- I love you too.

They hug each other and same goes for our abhirika.

In the morning the cidans disincluding shreya packs their bag. They enjoy the day at the night in the garden when kavin is loading bags a voice comes

Voice- jaa rahe ho?

Kavin realizes its shaina- haan.

Shaina- apni friend I mean mujhe chodke?

Kavin- Kaam hai kya kare? Kabhi yaha kabhi vaha!

Shaina- aur is yaha vaah mei tumhari love life ki raid pit gayi! Haina?

Kavin(teasing)- haan meri Aur T ki love life

Shaina laughs at his comment but kavin comes closer to her

Kavin(coming closer)- tumhe lagta hai ki Hamare beech mei kuch hai?

Shaina(pretending)- pata nahi

Kavin(coming closer)- tum Johor bol rahi ho

Shaina-kaise?

Kavin(coming closer)- Maine tumhari aakhone mei apne liye pyaar dekha hai shaina.

Shaina(going backwards)- kavin Aisa kuch nahi hai.

Kavin(coming closer)- Aisa hi kuch hai. Mai jaanta hu.

Shaina(teary eyed)- tum galat ho kavin

Kavin knees down as proposes to shaina- I love you!

Shaina gets teary eyed and is shocked to hear that.

Kavina- I love you! Do you love me?

Shaina- yes! I love you!

She jumps realizing that she loves kavin and seeing this kavin also picks her up and start screaming and shouting at the end of their drama they both hug each other but oops! Guys! They are caught by acp,daya,Abhi,shreya,tarika,sachin,purvi,panchi,piya,misha,arnab,nikhil,dushyant,ishita,divya and madhu!

Kavin- oh no! Aap sab yaha?

Piya(awestruck)- haan oh ok but I can't believe this-

Misha- shaina tumhe is se pyaar hai? (teasingly)

Panchi- pyaar hai tabbhii toh dekho kite khush hai dono!

Misha- yeh birds ki Bismarck sabka ho rahi hai!

Everyone laughs

Arnab- sach mein tum dono magical ho! Dono ki jori!

Acp- Voh toh hai kavin sab log ab chalo!

Everyone gets into the car and drive off to airport to bid goodbye to the CID members. Before going kavin kisses shainas forehead

Kavin- bye sweetheart!

Shaina- kabhi yeh shabdh T ke liye nikla Karte the.! :-p

Kavin- ab tumhare liye niklenge!

Shaina- love you too kavin!

Everyone bids good bye to the CID team but secretly kavin and shakna shares flying kiss.

**A/N- ONE MONTH LEAP IN THE STORY!**

**GUYS SORRY FOR MISTAKES AND PLEASE DO REVIEW MY CHAPTER! HAPPY GANESHA CHATURTHI _/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Ariana this side :) as you all know I have exams on my head and i am very busy but believe me guys I come online everyday to read my friends ff and check my mails :) today I went through my dear friends preetz stories and foundsomething very stupid which was a guest's review I only want to say that **

**First of all preetz don't feel lonely :) we all** are** with you and ****_will_**** be there anytime :) keep on smiling and please continue with your ff's :) you don't know how much we like them and appretiate them :)many of my friends like them and I must say you are an awesome writer and yes you are beyond that girl :) **

Second** thing...**

**Dear guest,**

**If you don't like Rajvi, so please instead of giving harsh reviews please don't review or just don't look at the chapter. Another thing if you don't like the chapter so you can say the writer to make any changes if they're comfortable. Pls try to understand and if not so try to put yourself in preetz's situation and if you cannot do this also so please stay away but respect the writers that they are taking out time to post their chapters so that viewers and readers don't get disappointed.**

**Hope you understand.**

_**Ariana Dobriyal**_

_**Preetz meri friend sad na hona! **_

_**and I promise you guys that I will post many chapter of my story on 15th September'14 till then**_

_**TAKE CARE :) love you all :) **_


	9. Chapter 10

**hi guyz! i am back :) it feels so good to be back and see i did my promise and published my next story today (15th sept'14 today my exams got over) okay so enough of my talks now lets get to our story :)**

**CID team leaves for mumbai and then our dobriyals family leaves for their mansion. **

**After one month at the CID headquaters**

abhijeet notices daya standing and staring on the calender with dates marked on it.

abhi- daya yeh calender ko kyu dekh rahe ho tum? aur yeh dates kyu kaati hui hai? marked bhi hai kuch toh.

daya- bas apne pyaar ko khote hue dekh raha hu.

abhi turns sad and ant the same time tarika enters

tarika- abhijeet voh main...

tarika notices abhi and daya sad.

tarika- daya abhijeet kya hua? aur yeh calender ki halat aise kyu kar rakhi hai?

daya- apne pyaar ko khote hue dekh raha hu main tarika.

tarika- daya tum aisa kyu kar rahe ho?

daya- toh aur kya karu tarika mai? shreya bhi mujhse door jaa rahi hai! kya karu mai?

abhi- daya ab regret karke kuch nahi hoga...shreya se kam se kam apne dil ki baat toh bol de!

daya- bolne se kya hoga abhi? shreya toh already apna ghar kisi aur ke saath basa rahi hai. ab tum chahte ho ki main uske parivaar uski khushi ko barbaad kardu?

abhi- yaar aisa kisine nahi kaha hai aur shreya ki khushi tere saath hai daya!

tarika- haan daya... voh hamesha tumhare saath khush thi hai aur rahegi.

daya- ab kuch nahi hpo sakta abhi aur tarika. ab bas ek hi cheez ho sakti hai aur voh hai shreya aur siddharth ki shaadi accept kar lena.

abhi- toh sahi hu main!

daya- kisme sahi ho tum?

abhi- ki jo daya hame bahar se brave lagta hai voh andar se bahut darta hai...agar tu shfreya ko bata dega toh kya bura ho jayega?

daya- yaar abhi! shreya mujhe obviously thukra degi uski shaadi hone jaa rahi hai...mujheh bahut bura lagega...

tarika- par daya

daya- its done guyz main shreya siddharth ki marriage se khush hu.

daya leaves the bureau and so does the others.

**at the dobriyal's mansion**

the sisters are sitting and chit chatting but shreya is sitting idle.

panchi- shru! abhi bhi time hai tu aisa kyu kar rahi hai?

shreya- panch mai kuch nahi kar sakti!

piya- shru agar tu daya ko apne dil ki baat bata degi toh kam se kam use acha toh lagega!

misha- haan shru! use bura nahi lagega ki uski feeling tumhare liya bhaad mei gayi!

shaina- shru...daya tumhari respect karega use yeh nahi lagega ki pyaar ek bakwaas cheez hai balki uska pyaar par vishwaas badh jayega.

shreya- yaar mujheh is baat ka bura nahi lag raha bas iska lag raha hai ki maine kisi ki feelings e saath khela hai aur even agar maine daya ko sach bata diya toh voh mujheh accept nahi karega. use pata hai ki meri shaadi ho rahi hai siddharth ke saath.

panchi- shreya agar der ho gayi toh?

shreya- matlab?

shaina- shreya yeh socho ki jab tum apne pyaar ka izhaar karne jaogi aur daya tumhe bhula dega ya phir kisi aur ke saath hoga toh tumhe kaisa lagega? bura naa! isliye shreya abhi bhi time hai...you can stop all this.

shreya- nahi time nahi hai! 8 din baad meri engagement ho jayegi aur phir shaadi ki preparations. toh time nahi hai guyz. lets accept the fact that main siddharth ke saath shaadi kar rahi hu.

shreya moves from there while all the sisters remain sad. sudenly shaina gets a call from kavin and she goes to the terrace and then picks up the call.

kavin- hey princess!

shaina- tum toh baat mat karna mujhse!

kavin- arrey aisa kyu?

shaina- tumhara last call kab aya hai mr mehrotra?

kavin- s..so...sorry!

shaina- sorry? u know tumhara call bas mumbai pahuchne par aaya tha last! u dont know main kitni tensed thi!

kavin- shaina i am sorry par tum bhi toh dekho mai investigation mei kitna busy hu aaj kal!

shaina- its okay kavin! i can tum jaipur aa rahe ho na? shreya ki wedding mein?

kavin- haan sahina par tum aunty aur uncle ko bata dena ki bas freddy,pankaj,sachin,purvi,nikhil,tarika,dushyant,ishita,divya aur mai aa rahe hai.

shaina- baaki sab ka kya? acp sir,daya aur abhijeet sir?

kavin- arrey voh aise hi...unko files complete karni hai aur dcp sir ki metings bhi hai toh shayad nahi aa payenge in fact unka naa aana pakka hai.

shaina- i know kavin...

just misha screams from behind.

shaina- chalo kavin misha bula rahi hai mai baad mei baat karti hu.

kavin- okay princess darling bye

sahina- bye kavin.

the call ends up and shaina rushes down.

**In Mumbai**

dushyant calls up ishita at 2 am.

ishita(sleepy tone)- hello!

dushyant- so ishi tum so rahi thi kya?

ishita(angered)- nahi mai toh skydiving kar rahi thi!

dushyant(joking)- acha kaisa lag raha hai assman mei baadalon ke beech?

ishita- dushyant main point par aao tum!

dushyant- kuch nahi ishi bas tumhari yaad aa rahi thi.

ishita- achaa? mai kya tumhe subah bureau mein nahi mili kya?

dushyant- nahi bas aise hi par no worries maine tumhe disturb kar diya chalo so jayo.

ishita- nahi dushyant! its okay vaise kya baat karni thi?

then dushyant and ishita have a long talk and then they go to sleep. after s4-5 days everyone gets engrossed in packing for shreyas wedding in jaipur. all of them pack theri bags at sachins house because his house was close to airport.

in the midnight all of them talk in the drawing room.

divya- pata nahi yeh sab kaise hoga?

purvi- kya divya?

divya- shreya maam aur daya sir ka matter solve.

ishita- yaar tension toh sabhi ko hai.

kavin- par yeh dono apna pyaar confess kyu nahi karte hain?

sachin- yaar kavin...yeh dono aise hi hai. aakhon mei baato mei inke pyaar ka pata chal jaata hai par yeh dono bahut conserve aur sharmile hain ek doosre ke saamne.

dushyant- haan pretend karte hai ki yeh dono ek doosre se pyaar nahi karte.

kavin- lekin yaar pyaar kiya toh daran kya?

tarika- kavin ab kya hoega yeh sab in dono ke haath mein hai. ab koi kuch nahi kar sakta bas daya aur shreya ke haath mei hai apni zindgiyann.

kavin- waise freddy aur pankaj nahi aa rahe kya?

sachin- nahi kavin voh acp sir ne unhe bhi rok liya unhe kaam karna hai aur dcp ki meeting.

divya- oh god yeh dcp sir ka jhamela!

everyone laughs on this and then go to sleep. they catch theri flights to jaipur.

**Meanwhile in jaipur**

shreyas mother and father(mani and anurag) they come suddenly to jaipur.

mani- shreya tu is ghagre mei kitni achi lagegi ! nazar na lag jaye tujhe.

all the girls become sad.

shreya- maa sab cid ke log aa gaye kya?

anurag- nahi shreya beta. bas aate hi honge panchi ne driver ko bheja hai.

mani- anurag chalo ham bahar chalte hai mujheh toh arnab bhai se bhi baatein karni hai.

anurag- haan mani.

anurag stops and sees his daughter again.

anurag- shreya tu khush haina is shaadi se?

shreya- haan papa mai bahut khush hun.

anurag and mani leaves but girls get angry on shreya.

piya- shreya kya hai yeh sab?

panchi- i cant believe this! shreya tum bat kyu nahi deti ki tum andar se toot rahi ho?

shreya- please girls leave me alone.

misha- par shru...

shreya(shouting teary eyed)- i said leave...

all the girls become teary eyed and leaves her room leaving her alone.

**shreya remembers her moments with cid family...**

Mujhe chhod do mere haal pe  
Mujhe chhod do mere haal pe  
Zinda hoon yaar, kaafi hai!  
Zinda hoon yaar, kaafi hai! (x2)

**shreya gets teary eyed and tears fall from her eyes...**  
O...  
Kaafi hai..  
Kaafi hai...  
**daya is reading his files and remembers about shreya...**  
Hawaaon se jo maanga hissa mera  
To badle main hawa ne saans di  
Akelepan se chhedi jab guftagu  
Mere dil ne aawaaz di  
Mere haathon, hua jo qissa shuru  
Usey poora toh karna hai mujhe  
_Qabr par mere sar utha ke khadi ho zindagi  
Aise marna hai mujhe!_  
**he remember his and shreyas moments and abhijeets teasing...**  
Kuch maangna baaqi nahi  
Kuch maangna baaqi nahi  
Jitna mila kaafi hai  
Zinda hoon yaar, kaafi hai!  
**shreya is lost in her thoughts when suddenly fireworks start and she gets teary eyed...**  
Mujhe chhod do mere haal pe  
Mujhe chhod do mere haal pe  
Zinda hoon yaar kaafi hai  
Zinda hoon yaar kaafi hai  
**shreya remembers her promise she made to her parents and cries watching herself in her engagement dress...**  
Mujhe chhod do.. o o..  
Mujhe chhod do.. o o..  
Mere haal pe...  
**she starts throwing cosmetics away and satarts taking her jewelries away from her hand when suddenly ishita enters and is shocked to see everything here and there and shreya sitting on the floor.**

ishita- shreya maam! oh god! poorvi maam! divya! tarika! (she starts calling the girls and everyone is shocked to see her condition)

tarika- shreya apni kya halata banayi hai tumne yeh?

divya- shrerya maam are you okay?

shreya hugging divya and crying- no i am not ok! mujhe nahi karni yeh shaadi!

purvi- shreya! control yourself!

meanwhile panchi,shaina,piya and misha enters the room and they are shocked to find the girls crying.

misha- shru? sister tumne yeh kya haalat banayi hai apne room ki aur apni?

tarika- yeh ro rahi thi.

ishita- jab maine room ka drawaza khola toh shreya maam neeche baithe hue ro rahi thi aur samaan toh idhar ka udhar ho pada hua tha.

piya- oh my god shreya! tum theek toh hona?

shreya- mujeh yeh shaadi nahi karni! mujhe yeh shaadi manzoor nahi hai!

shaina- shru tum ro mat! ham sab haina sab thik ho jayega!  
shreya- kaise hoga theek? nahi hoga! mai hi pagal hu naa ki maine tum logo ki baat nahi suni! i am the fool!

misha- have faith shreya! sab kuch theek ho jayega!

suddenly mani enteres and she is shocked to find the room condition.

mani-shreya yeh room? kya halat banayi hai tumne apne room ki? aur tu ro kyu rahi hai?

shreya- maa !

mani- pata hai shreya! tu isiliye ro rahi haina ki tu chali jayega lekin naa ro shreya. par yeh room?

shaina- voh actually...misha aur panchi ladai kar rahe the toh unki kutte billi vaali ladai mei room aisa ho gaya.

misha and panchi give a koi aur bahana dhoondh leti ham hi mile the look. but they control the situation.

mani- misha panchi! tum itna kyu ladte ho? aur ab ladai kyu hui hain?

panchi- voh yeh misha tang kar rhi thi mujeh.

mani- misha!

misha- arrey maine hi hamesha aisa karti hu kya?

panchi- haanji!

panchi and misha get into a WWE fight and chase each ther which makes shreya laugh which relieves the girls. mani leaves the room as madhu calls her and everyone hugs shreya. after getting ready the engagement ceremony takes place. both shreya and siddharth exchange rings and everyone goes for the dinner. but shreya goes to her room. she tries to rake ring out from her hand under the water. but it doesn't gets off. this is noticed by piya.

piya- shreya!

shreya hugs her- kya karu mai piya?

piya- shru bhagwaan par bharosa karo ...i promise sab theek ho jayega.

shreya- par agar nahi teek hua toh mera bhagwaan se vishswaas uth jayega.

piya- aisa kuch nhai hga shreya! trust me...

at the night shaina is at the terrace of the hotel looking at the pink city at night.

a voice- shaina? mili bhi nahi mujhse tum!  
shaina smiles- sorry kavin!  
kavin sidehugs shaina- kya soch rahi thi? uncle aunty sebaat kar rahi ho ? (pointing toward the stars)

shaina- tumhe kaise pata chala?

kavin- boyfriend hu tumhara mai! mujhe toh pata hoga.

shaina- haan kavin! mom dad se baat kar rahi thi.

kavin- toh kya decision liya uncle aunty ne?

shaina(confused)- decision? konsa decision?

kavin putting his hands on shaina's waist and pulling her towards him- tumhara miss shaina sehgal se mrs shaina mehrotra banne ka!

shaina is schocked but then comes into reality...while kavon kneels down

kavin- will you marry me shaina? (forwarding his hand)

shaina looks at the stars

kavin(scared pov)- please shaina say yes! please.

shaina looking at him teary eyed- yes i will marry you!

kavin gets up and starts twirling shaina. just then ishyant,sachvi and tarika comes there clapping.

ishyant- congrats kavina and shaina!

sachvi- congo guyz!

tarika- congrats

shaivn**(shaina+kavin=shaivn :P)- ** thank you guys!

dushyant(teasing)- wasie tune toh kitni der mein pataya shaina ko shaadi ke liye! maine kitni jaldi bola tha ishita se (smiling at ishita)

kavin- ehh! bhool mat maine tujhe confidence gain karne ki kitni classes di thi aur tere demo ke liye mai ishita bhi ban gaya tha :P

shaina ishita- what?

kavin- shaina! its nothing like that :P

dushyant-yes you misunderstood us!

watching sachvi and tarika smiling

dushyant- arrey sachin yaad nahi tumhe hamne kitni training di thi?

sachin becomes tensed and now it was purvis turn to say what...

sachin- tumdono ko toh main!

and the chase begins...but it ends with the tree friends hugging and the girls watching them smile...the days passed on and now it was the wedding day.

**At CID Mumbai headquaters.**

daya- abh aaj shreya ki shaadi hai.

abhi- haan yaar.

daya- kya karu mai? kaise sahu yeh trauma?

abhi- daya tension mat le sab kuch theek hi jayega.

**At Jaipur**

shreya's mother get shreya ready in a red and gold lehenga. the girls made her wear the the girls were tensed and sad while shreyas mother was emotional and shreya father was emotional too.

mani- haye meri shreya ko kisiki nazar na lage.

anurag- sahi bola tumne.

mani and anurag hug shreya and after them they get down to attend the guests. shaina is in a pink lehenga,misha is in a blue one,piya in golden and panchi in green one. the sister were looking amazingly beautiful.

panchi- shreya bahut achi lag rahi ho tum.

piya- bilkul pari ki tarah.

shreya- ek murjhayi hui pari haina.

the sisters gets tensed and sad and then they get a call to take shreya down to the marriage hall. they take the sisters down while all the eyes are on the five sisters. after when shreya is made to be sat on the chair kavin comes to shaina.

kavin- you are looking beautiful princess.

shaina- tum bhi prince charming lag rahe ho kavin

on the other hand dushyant and ishita

dushyant- ishita maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki tum itni sundar ho.

ishita- thank you dushyant

and he slighlty holds her hand and smiles.

now purvi and sachin

sachin- purvi tumhe pata hai ki tum sabse zyada achi lag rahi ho.

purvi- thank you sachin

sachin- aaj mujhe idea ho gaya ki meri hone wali patni kitni beautiful hai!

purvi- hahaha! ab shaadi ke baad meri hi khoobsurti niharna tum!

sachin- tumhare bina mai kisi ke baare mei soch bhi nahi sakta! tum bahut special ho!  
sherya sees her friends being admired by their partners and just then the pandit calls panchi for gathbandhan . panchi does it and then they both stand up for saat phere but shreya stands up and untie her dupatta shocking everyone. she gets hold of a mike.

shreya- i know mai jo kar rahi hu voh sabko hurt karega lekin mujheh yeh baat kehna bahut important hai.

mani- shreya kya kar rahi hai tu?

anurag- hamari naak mat katva shreya! chup chap panditji ki baat suno tum!  
shreya- nahi mujhe aap sab se kuch kehna hai.

arnab- kya shreya?

madhu- shreya kya baat hai.

all the cid officers gather at the front of the stage.

purvi- yeh kya kar rahi hai?

tarika- pata nahi!  
nikil- par shayad kuch bahut important baat hai.

dushyant- haan tabhi yeh aise uthi.

kavin- pata nahi par lets see.

shreya- main yeh batana chahti hu ke mai siddharth se nahi pyaar karti aur nahi voh mujhse.

everyone becomes shocked and mani and anurag angrily goes on the stage.

mani(shouting)- yeh kya mazaak hai shreya?

shreya- mazaak nahi hai mumma mai daya se pyaar karti hu aur siddharth shipra se.

anurag(shouting)- kya bakwaas kar rahi ho tum shreya?

shreya- mumma papa yeh mazaak bakwaas nahi hai. yeh sach hai haqikat hai. agar main yeh shaadi karti toh chaar zindgiyan barbaad ho jati toh mane socha hai ki mai yeh shaadi nahi karungi.

mani slaps shreya- hamne tujhe janam diya hai shreya teri zindigi par hamara adhikaar hai.

shreya- bhale hi aapne mujhe janam diya ho mumma par yeh zindgi par mera bhi haq hai. iss zindgi ko mai ji rahi hu! and it is decided that i am getting married to daya! pia,panchi,shaina,misha please mujhe airport chod do.

shreya rushes to the entrance but is stopped by mani.

mani- ek sach batana hai tujhe shreya.

she takes shreya by her hand on the stage.

mani- toh sach suno shreya! darasal tu meri aur anurag ki beti nahi hai hamne tujhe adopt kiya tha anathasharam se.

listening to this shreya and everyone gets stunned. the girls get teary eyed.

mani- aaj tu apni zindgi hamse le jaa rahi hai toh hamne joh tere upar kharcha kiya haina shreya bachpan se lekar aaj tak uska karzaa chuka.

arnab(shouting)- bas mani!

anurag- arrey kya bas? maine iske upar iski parvarish mei koi kami nahi chodi aur ab kya chahti hai yeh?

madhu- mani anurag tumhe sharam nahi aati yeh sab bolte hue? arrey shreya par kya guzar rahi hogi?

shreya(teary eyed)- jaane dijiye mausaji mausi! inko apna paisa chahiye na? main deti hu inhe inka paisa.

shreya starts removing her jewelries and hands it to mani and anurag.

shreya- aapke paise aur agar yeh bhi kam pade toh mera saara samaan le lena par haan agli baar mere saath jo dhoka aap jaise gaddaro ne kiya haina vph kisi aur ladki ke saath mat karna.

arnab- shreya mumbai jao tum abhi aur ishi waqt!

shreya- haan! piya please gaadi nikal lo!  
piya takes out the car and hands it to shreya but the cid team and sisters voice comes from behind.

all together- ALL THE BEST SHREYA! WE LOVE YOU! JAO AUR APNE PYAAR KO PAO SHREYA JALDI!

listening to this shreya drives the car fastly towards the airport

**Halka Halka Sa, Gumaan Hai  
Jaane Kya Mujhe, Hua Hai  
Har Nazar, Dar Badar, Ajnabi..  
Humko Bhi Yehi, Gila Hai  
Jo Bhi Aaj Kal, Mila Hai  
Har Kadam, Dum Badam, Ajnabi..**

**_shreya remembers her dareya moments..._**

**Iss Taraf Jo Hai, Udaasi  
Iss Taraf Bhi Hai, Zara Si  
Dil Ki Raahon Ke Do Ajnabi  
Anjaana Kehne Ko Hi Tha  
Mera Tha Woh Jo Bhi Tha - Anjaani  
Hai Magar Nahi Ke Tu  
Hai Yahin Kahin**

_**daya gets restless and think his moments with shreya...**_

**Jab Se Jaana Ke Ab Na Jaana Hai Phir Kabhi Bhi Tujhe  
Chahaton Se Kinara Kar Liya  
Jab Se Socha Ke Ab Na Sochenge Phir Kabhi Bhi Tumhe  
Dil Ne Koi Bahana Kar Diya**

_**shreya remember her and dayas misunderstandings and drives faster...**_

**Ho Mere Tumhare Darmiyan Mein  
Jo Baatein Hui Nahi Hain  
Kabhi Dua Mein, Kabhi Zubaan Mein  
Kyun Tumne Kahin Nahi Hain**

_**daya remembers his and shreya fight due to misunderstandings...**_

**Kehne Ko Toh Kya Nahin Hai  
Dar Pe Har Khushi Khadi Hai  
Phir Bhi Kyun Lag Rahi Hai Kami**

_**shreya gets a ticket for mumabi and wait restlessly for the flight to mumbai...**_

**Anjaana Kehne Ko Hi Tha  
Mera Tha Woh Jo Bhi Tha Anjaani  
Hai Magar Nayi Ke Tu  
Hai Yahin Kahin**

Ae Mere Khuda,  
Door Kya Ho Rahi Hai Subah

_**daya becomes restless and thinks that shreya is coming to him...**_

**Mil Gayi Mujhe,  
Mil Gayi Tujhe Wahan  
Jeenay Ki Phir Wajah**

_**shreya sits in the mumbai flight and takes off...**_

**Tu Jo Keh De Toh Manzilein  
Mil Jaayein Yoon Aaj Phir Hume  
Tere Mere Yeh Raaste  
Lag Jaaye Yoon Aaj Phir Gale**

_**daya continuously remembers his and shreya's moments...**_

**Mil Bhi Tu Tere Phiraane  
Daudti Hoon Uss Kinare  
Hai Jahan Pe Mera Ab Jahan**

_**shreya reaches mumbai cathes a taxi and head towards CID headquaters. she reaches the headquaters only to find it is open and she rushes toward the bureau...**_

**Anjaana Kehne Ko Hi Tha  
Mera Tha Woh Jo Bhi Tha Anjaani  
Hai Magar Nayi Ke Tu  
Hai Yahin Kahin  
Anjaana Kehne Ko Hi Tha  
Mera Tha Woh Jo Bhi Tha Anjaani  
Hai Magar Nayi Ke Tu  
Hai Yahin Kahin **

_**SO FINALLY SHREYA MEETS DAYA AND HUGS HIM TIGHTLY...**_

shreya and daya seprate from the hug

daya- tum is lehenge mei jaipur se yaha ?

shreya- haanji! aapko kitna dar lagta hai mujhse?

daya- darr ? tumse?

shreya- han mujhse! i love you tak nahi bol paye aur abhi bhi no i live you! huh?

daya- oh kay

he moves closer to shreya and hugs her.

daya- i love you!  
shreya- i love you too!  
just then abhijeet, acp,salunkhe,freedy and pankaj starts clapping and rest of then watch those moment with webcam...

everyone- congratulations!

**A/N- I KNOW GUYZ BAHUT LAMBI STORY LIKH DI MAINE LEKIN PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! :) THANK YOU GUYZ AND I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER SOON AND I WILL COME WITH A NEW STORY ALSO :) TILL THEN TCKR AND PLEASE DO REVIEW :) :D**


	10. Chapter 11

**I am sorry guys! Couldn't write an ff for so long. Please guys forgive me :) and now here it is my 10th chapter and now be ready for the twists and turns ;-) Hehhehehe **

**At the bureau**

Daya,abhijeet,shreya,Freddy,acp and pankaj are talking to shaivn,sachvi,ishyant,nikhil,tarika,piya,misha,panchi,arnab and madhu via video conference.

Misha- by the way shreya! Tera yeh shaadi chodke bhaag jaane wala idea bahut classy tha. Super cool Mann :-P

Piya- seriously shru! Yeh bhaagne ka man kaise bana Tera?

Shreya- main jab bait hu hui thi toh mere man mei bechaini ho rahi thi yaar. Bas Maine kuch nahi Socha aur uthke bhaagi gayi. Parr..

Panchi- par kya shru?

Shreya(teary eyed)- mummy papa na mujhe bas paiso ke liye god liya. Mujhse yeh baat sahi nahi jaa rahi hai.

Daya holds shreyas hand and removes her tears.

Daya- ab Mai hu na! Sab theek ho jayega :) don't worry aur Jo bhi Muskile hogi Voh ham saath mei saamna karenge.

Tarika(teasing)- by the way shreya! Yaar tu mrs shreya Singh toh nahi bank par Nayak kab banne ka irada hai Tera?

Shreya- tujhe kya ho raha hai! Mai shaadi kar lungi naa...

Purvi(teasing)- Phir toh hame siddharth se Teri shaadi vapas kahaani hogi.

Shreya(worried)- arrey Aisa kyu?

Shaina- kyunki agar tujhe daya sir se sach much wala pyaar hota na tohtu airport se seedha unhe mandir le jaati aur Babi par Nayak ban chuki hoti. :-P

Shreya gets worried and looks at daya.

Shaina- anyways chalo mish siddharth ko vapas bula lo shreya se shaadi karne ke liye.

Shreya(worried convincing tone)- arrey arrey nahi nahi guys! Main toh aise hi mazaak kar rahi thi please forgive me!

All of them laugh...

Daya- waise siddharth ka kya hua? Voh hai kaha?

Panchi- daya sir asal mei jab shreya chalk gayi thi toh siddharth bhi shipra ke saath Thailand ke liya nikal Gaya. Use parents bhi pause ke peeche pare the. Shreya ke mom dad aur siddharth ke mom dad shreya aur siddharth ki shaadi se saara kamaya hua paida le Lena chahte the.

Shreya- I just can't believe this. Mom dad be Aisa kuch kiya?

Piya- sahi mei par ab ghabrao daya sir haina tumhare saath!

Pankaj- arrey piya ab toh daya sir ko daya jiju Bol do!

Freedy- haan ab daya sir ko jijaji ka naam toh de hi do!

All of them laugh and they have good close moments. At Jaipur the dobriyal family and the officers leave the hotel and in Mumbai acp starts wedding preparations for the wedding. The dobriyals family board the flight to manali. On the way kavin finds his love shaina sad. He looks around and finds that all the passengers are sleeping so he clutches shaina towards him and hugs her.

Kavin- meri shaina itni sad kyu hai? Kya hua shaina?

Shaina- kavin kya tum mere saath sach mei khush Reh paoge?

Kavin- obviously shaina. You are the love of my life. Mai tumhare saath khush rahunga.

Shaina- tumhe pata hai kavin. Mere mummy papa ek doosre se behad pyaar Karte the. Unke beech koi nahi aa sakta tha. Unka rishta aur pyaar apna kisi ke bas ki nahi hai. Atoot vishwas tha Unke pyaar mei lekin jab...

Shaina starts shedding tears and kavin consoles her hugging and clutching her more [obvio guys! Thand mei leather jacket fur jacket mei Jab romance hoga toh apne aap hi thand kam ho jayega ;-) specially clutching aur hugging se :-P hai ki nahi]

Kavin- shaina I promise you tumhe kabhi chodkar nahi jaunga Mai. I will always be there for you. Main ek acha pati banne ki koshish karunga aur tumhe is duniya ki har khushi dunga.

Shaina- promise?

Kavin- yes Pakka promise.

Shaina- I love you

Kavin( bringing her and clutching her closer)- I love you too.

A/N- SORRY GUYZ I KNOE BAHUT CHOTA UPDATE HAI PAR DON'T WORRY MAI UPDATE JARTI RAHUNGI :-)


	11. Chapter 12

First of all thank you so much abhishek for such a cute and meaningful review :-) it literally bought a smile onto my face when I read it and I was feeling on cloud nine I am obiliged to get such a beautiful review that k you:-) second thing HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY DEANNA :-) sorry for being late Deanna. And my dear readers i will update u all for sure after 3-4 days for sure :) well lets get back to our shaivn.

at the dobriyals mansion

the dobriyal sister are chatting with dareya via video conferencing.

misha- by the shru! tu mrs. nayak kab ban rahi hai?

shaina- haan shru...shaadi kab hai teri aur daya sir ki ki?

piya- shaina daya sir nahi daya jiju bulao! haina jiju :P

a voice- bangaya bakra yeh bhi.

all of them turn around to fing arnab standing there.

daya- mr dobriyal bakra kaun bana?

arnab- areey daya samjho shaadi ke baad ek pehelwaan bhi bakra ban jaata hai toh tum kya cheez ho!

shreya- what mausaji?

arnab- kya what? daya main toh keh raha hu ki ghodi (horse) par se bhaag jaana tum. varna meri jaisi halat ho jayegi!  
daya- really mr dobriyal!

arnab- areey tumhe mujhpr yakin nahi hai kya?

daya- hai mr dobriyal!

shreya(angered)- dayaa!

arnab- dekho madam ka toh guss ahi par nikal raha hai. pata hai meri shaadi hone se pehle mai kitna independant tha jahan jaata tha maze karta tha. par jab shaadi hui toh sab kuch band! bas mujhe apni patni madhu ke gungaan gaane pade! phir meri yeh teen deviyan pata nahi kaise prakat ho gayi!

piya,misha and panchi- papaa!

arnab- aur itna hi nahi! agar tum ghar pe late aae toh sawaal toh itne zyada honge jitne board exam mei bhi nahi hote. mere toh haath bandhe hai...lekin tum yeh galti mat karna shaadi se zindgi shuru nahi khatam ho jaati hai ek azaad aadmi ki. ek tarike se yeh jhamela hai daya...

daya- haanji sach much jhamela.

shreya- vaah dikha diya apna pyaar tume daya?

daya- i am so sorry i am sorry!

shreya- mai tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karungi jab tak tum mere liye paani nahi laate!  
arnab- bas ho gayi demande shuru mera bhi yehi haal hai!

a voice- arnab! kya kaha tumne shaadi ek jhamela hai! aur tum mujhe bardasht kar rahe ho!  
the sisters,arnab and dareya are shocked to see madhu over there...

arnab- tum? tum yaha?

madhu- haan mai yaha tumhe koi problem hai! tumhe toh mai!  
she drags arnab to another room and all of them laugh.

panchi- pata nahi ab kya hoga!

shreya- so sweet it was well ab chalte hai shaadi ki taiyaariyan u know!

misha- shaadi ? kiski?

daya- common mish! meri aur shreya ki! card nahi mila tumhe?

piya- shaadi ka card nahi toh!

shaina- anyways shaadi aur programmes kabse shuru hai?

shreya- well parso sagai hai phir agle din mehndi,agle din sangeet,agle din haldi aur next day shaadi!

piya,misha,panchi,shaina- oh no!

piya- hey bye! packing karni hai!

misha- haan bye!

panchi- c u guyz later!

the video call gets ended and the dobriyal sisters gets busy in packing.

piya- panchi tumne voh peach colour ka anarkali suit rakh liya na?

panchi- haan voh misha ke paas hai! shaina misha se poocho ki kaha hai.

shaina- par mai bhi busy hu well wait!

shaina calls misha thrice but she doesnt reply!

shaina(shouting loudly)- mishaa!

listening to this piya and panchi come to see misha but they find her eating chips and listening to music. panchi throws a pillow on her and then misha comes to her senses.

misha- hey acha gaana tha voh!disturb kyu kiya tum logo ne mujhe?

panchi- disturb yaha ham sab disturb ho rahe hai madam any ways tumne voh peach colour ka anarkali suit kaha rakha?

piya- i need it hame packing khatam karni hai jald se jald

misha- guys breathe par pehle batao ki papa mumma ki halat ab kaisi hai

shaina- dono shopping karne gaye hai ab suit do!

misha- hmmm... maine us couch par rakha hai suit ko!

piya- by the way misha tumhari packing ho gayi kya?

misha- meri packing well no par mera kya hai mai bas 2-3 jeans aur tops rakh lungi packing done!

a voice- nahi misha jeans aur top ka toh naam mat le mere saamne!

they turn to find madhu standing angrily and arnab holding shopping bags...

madhu- mai tere liye suit aur kuch lehenge laayi hu! tu voh pehnegi! no jeans and shirt!

misha- par mom!

madhu- aur tune abhi packing bhi nahi kari! chal mai teri packing karvati hu!

arnab- arrey rehne do na madhu! bachi hai!

madhu(angered)- arnab itni daat khaane ke baad bhi tumhari akal thikaan nahi aayi?

arnab- sorry!

madhu and misha goes from there and the packing is done within 3-4 hours. the next day they board the flight to mumbai and reach there after 4-5 hours. shaina calls up purvi ..

shaina- hello purvi!

purvi- arrey shaina? kaisi hai? mumbai pahuch gayi tu?

shaina- haa pahuch gayi...lekin mujhe kuch baat karni hai tumse.

purvi- haan bolo naa!

shaina- asdal mei yeh kavin itne dino se kaha hai? usne mera phone bhi nahi uthaya.

purvi- arrey shaina voh busy rehte hai aaj kal. koi message dena hai kya unhe?

shaina- arrey nahi nahi! well mai aake milti hu aap sabse bye!

purvi- bye

at night shaina is working on the laptop when suddenly she sees someone in the garden. shew follows the shadow to the terrace and goes to the terrace. she looks everywhere but she finds no one suddenly someone hugs her from behind and it is none other than kavin!

kavin- hello meri queen!

shaina- queen banao kisi aur ko mujhe jaane do!

kavin- arreey tum naraaz kyu ho gayi?

shaina- what do you mean ki main naraaz kaise ho gayi? kavin tumhara call tak nahi lag raha tha. maine tumhe kitna call kiya last time pata nahi hafte pehle hamari baat hui hogi? yeh kya chal raha hai kavin?

kavin- relax! arrey shaina asal mein bahut cases the pichle do-teen hafto se toh i am sorry ki baat nahi ho payi!

shaina turns her face away but kavin goes on to his knees holds his ears and says sorry which makes our shaina smile.

shaina- its ok! well tum ab jao mujhe bhi sone jaan hai

she begin to walk when kavin holds her hand and starts singing a song

kavin(singing)- badan pe sitaare lapete hue! oh jaan e tamaanah kidhar jaa rahi ho? zaraa paas aao toh chain aa jaye! :P

shaina(singing)- nahi nahi! abhi nahi! thoda karo intezaar! nahi nahi! abhi nahi! na na na na na...

kavin(singing)- khullam khulla pyaar karenge ham don is duniya se nahi darenge ham dono!

shiana starts laughing and so does kavin then both of them go to sleep and the next engagement takes place.

panchi- piya main kaisi lag rahi hu?

piya- waise birdy tumhara eyeline bas thik karna hai!

misha- arrey shaina mere earrings kaha hai?

shaina- abhi layi ruko pehle mujhe to lagane do!

shreya- purvi ishita divya tarika! cmeri help karo yeh makeup mei!  
ishita- maam do minute mai divya ki help kar rahi hu!

purvi- mai aati hu ruko.

after this hoch poch the girls take shreya to the hall where our officers are standing. sachin is lost in purvi, dushyant cant takes his eyes out of ishita, abhijeet is lost in tarika and our dareya are in their own sweet world.

panjak- ahem ahem

no one notices him

freddy and pankaj- ahem ahem ahem!  
the couples comes to their senses and all of them blush badly. dushyant goes to ishita.

dushyant- blue lehenga not bad! youre looking very beautiful ishita! bas aise hi khoosurat lagti raho.

ishita- aur agar mai khoobsurat nahi hui toh tum kisi aur par fida ho jaoge kya?

dushyant(teasing)- haanji.

ishita- go away both of them share a good laugh and a cute eye lock. meanwhile sachin is lost in purvi and nikhil notices that.

nikhil- bhaut khoobsurat nahina purvi!

sachin(lost)- haan

nikhil(teasing)- bilkul aapki behen ki tarah :P

sachin(lost)- haan (on reralising)- kya?

nikhil and freddy laugh badly while sachin goes and compliments purvi.

sachin- acchi lag rahi ho tum purvi!

purvi- haan aakhir gf kiski hu main!

kavin gets restless to see shaina. meanwhile shaina enters the hall wearing a peach lehenga which makes our kavin lost in her. shaina notices akvin and gives the ring to divya so that she can give it to shreya.

kavin- kya main shaina ko dekh raha hu is waqt?

shaina- haan kavin! come into your senses!

kavin- you are looking extremely beautiful

shaina- thank you kavin!

kavin(hugging her)- i love you

shaina(hugging back)- love you too.

days pass and our dareya's wedding day comes. on the day of the wedding:-

shreya is getting ready by madhu,ishita,divya,shaina,piya,panchi,misha,purvi and tarika. she gets ready while all becomes emotional.

madhu- jaanti hai shreya! tu jab bhi manali aati thi na toh hamesha madhu maasi madhu maas karti rehti thi aur mujhse toffee maanga karti thi.

piya,misha,panchi- we will miss you shreya.

shreya- dont worry mai sabse milne aaya karungi aur behno mai tumse video call bhi karti rahungi.

tarika- anyways shaadi ke mahurat ka time ho gaya hai lets go down.

the girls take shreya down and all our love heros gets engrossed in their heroines.

abhi- arrey tarika ji aaj toh aap bahut khoobsurat lag rahi hai! hamara dil toh aapka ho chuka hai! :P

tarika- abhijeet control! yaha nahi! sab dekh lenge!  
kavin sees shaina in a golden lehenga and proceeds towards her becoming engross in her.

kavin- ek announcement karni hai mujhe.

shaina- kya?

kavin- aao toh!

kavin and shaina goes to the stage and kavin gets the hold of the mike.

kavin- ladies and gentle men! aaj main ek khaas cheez aapse share karna chahta hu

dushyant- haan bol be kavin mere bhai! :P

kavin- actually kisi se yeh sawal hai!

nikhil- kisse sir?

kavin- ek jannat ki pari se, ek apsara ek khoobsurat ladki se!

sachin- naam toh batao !

kavin- shaina sehgal se

daya- kya poochna hai tumhe shaina se?

kavin- shaina maine tumse bahut pyaar kiya hai! aur i know tum bhi karti ho lekin aaj main apne relationship ko aage le jaana chahta hau.

shaina- kya matlab kavin?

kavin bends on his knees and saya- tumse shaadi karna chahta hu! i promise i will keep you happy waise hi jaise tumhaare mom dad karte the ek doorse se. atoot vishwaas se bana hua rishta bolo shaina will you marry me?

shaina thinks for a while.

ishita- say yes!

divya- please shaina say yes!

purvi,tarika,shreya- comeon shaina haan bolo.

piya,misha,madhu,arnab- haan kardo please!

shaina- yes kavin i will marry you!

everyone gets happy and shouts and laughs and our shaivn stands teary eyed hugging each other.

AFTER 2-3 MONTHS.

AT MEHROTRA'S RESIDENCE.

a voice- kavin utho!

kavin(sleepy)- sone don na shaina!

shaina- arrey yeh dekho!

kavin gets up and sees shiana holding medical reports and smiling. he looks at shaina.

kavin- kya hua shaina? (he takes the reports from shaina and looks on the papers)

shaina- i am pregnant kavin!

kavin- really?

shaina nods yes and kavin holds her up and swirls her!

kavin- lets celebrate!

kavin reaches the bureau with a smile .

acp- kavin aaj itna muskura kyu rahe ho tum?

dushyant- haan kavin shaaditoh ab meri aur ishita ki ho rahi hai tu kyu muskura raha hai?

kavin- air baat hi aisi hai?

abhirika- kaisi?

dareya- jaldi batao!

kavin- air shaina preganant hai!

all of them become happy and starts celebrating it. in the afternoon kavin comes home and picks shaina in his arma.

shian- arrey kavin?

kavin- shhh! aaj se tumhe extra cre ki zarurat hai! toh kuch nahi karogi tum!

shaina- acha ji? toh ab kya aap kitchen ka kaam kar paenge?

kavin- tumhara pyaar hai toh sab kuch ho jayega!

both of them laugh.

so the story ends on a good note with shaina getting bpregnant and dareya getting married and same goes fore ishyant :) i am ending this story and beleive me guyz i am coming up with a new story line :) till then stay tuned and silent readers! please review!please!please! your negative and positive reviews both will make me happy :) thank you guyz TAKE CARE :)


End file.
